Icy Winds
by SonOfNeptuneJr
Summary: Dalsyn Lark and Rydan Vardin. "Great, so now my life story is a kidnapping, a dagger, a warning of hardships ahead, an emo boy, Long Island, and a thirty-foot long icy baseball bat." Dalsyn to Harley. Hope you guys enjoy my story! Rated T because I'm paranoid. I don't own any of the characters besides OCs. Please Review! The sequel is officially up, it's called Arctic Storm.
1. Chapter 1

**Icy Winds**

**Chapter 1**

**AN: Hey guys! New story here, this is an idea I've had since TLO came out. The OC is based off me, and I know my dedicated follower marshapono wanted a Reading TLT story, but I decided it would be too complicated, and my copy is ruined, and our library doesn't have any, (which I thought was nothing short of a crime) so sorry marshapono! I hope you enjoy this story as well. I also will start dedicating chapters to authors on Fanfiction. This one is dedicated to MayDayParade8123 for being the first author to have a story I read, and I hope she's doing all right after what happened to her stories. By the way, this is mostly (If not completely) in the OC's POV, who's name is Dalsyn Lark.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan. I don't own any songs either. I wish.**

**Dalsyn's POV**

I ran, through the streets of Toronto, covering my eyes with my glove-covered hands. I looked a Rydan, who was several feet behind me, and waited for him to catch up. You're probably wondering how I got here, and who I am. I'm Dalsyn Lark, orphan, and a juvenile delinquent who gets the best scores in class, which seems like an impossibility. My dad died in a fire when I was 2, and I never knew my mom. As for how this happened, well, that's more complicated.

_Flashback_

_I walked calmly downstairs, hands in my jacket pockets, listening to "All In" by Lifehouse on my MP3 player as it ended._

…_.I've fallen harder than a landslide_

_I spent a week away from you last night_

_And now I'm calling, calling out your name_

_Even if I lose the game, I'm all in_

_I'm all in tonight, yeah I'm all in, I'm all in for life_

_I want it, I want it, I want it_

_I want it, I want it, I want it, yeah_

_I want it, I want it, I want it, yeah_

_And I'm all in, calling out your name_

_Even if I lose the game, I'm all in, I'm all in for life_

_And I'm all in, nothing left to hide_

_I've fallen harder than a landslide_

_I spent a week away from you last night_

_And now I'm calling, calling out your name_

_Even if I lose the game, I'm all in_

_I'm all in tonight, yeah I'm all in, I'm all in for life_

_Yeah I'm all in, I'm all in for life (I don't own the song or any rights)_

_I frowned. Today was adoption day. I had hoped more people might have shown up, but there were only 2 couples and one young woman, so I started walking back up the stairs. I wasn't surprised they hadn't noticed me, and been too busy looking at the babies and toddlers. Nobody wanted an eleven-year-old. I went into my room that I shared with Rydan. He was 11 like me, and he had black hair, black eyes, and was pretty solitairy, like me. I had dirty blondish/caramel colered hair, not quite blonde but not quite brown, and I had dark brown eyes. I pulled out my headphones and decided to talk to him._

"_Hey man, what's up?"_

"_The sky." He said sarcastically. "The ceiling. The clou- He was cut off by the door opening. It was Mrs. Malster, the orphanage owner. She was about 35, and was pretty nice. "Dalsyn, I need you to come with me. You, too, Rydan."_

_I was surprised, to say the least. Nobody had ever shown any interest in Rydan or I since I first came here, after my first orphanage bankrupted and was shut down. It had caught fire the very next day. I was relocated here._

_I walked downstairs and saw a young woman, about-19? 20? I couldn't tell. She said she would be adopting us, but for a second, I could have sworn I saw a metal leg instead of a normal one. It reminded me of a myth I read once. Oh yeah, I also love Greek and Roman mythology. But those weren't real. It was probably just a prosthetic leg. Oh yeah, I also love reading, and I also love learning. I liked to pretend I'm a child of Athena sometimes, and we pretend (we being me and Rydan) Rydan's a child of Hecate. He always loved the idea of magic. I think it's kind of creepy though, after all, she's also the goddess of ghosts and crossroads. Anyways, it reminded me of Empousae, demons created by Hecate that could *shudder* seduce men. That was one of my least favorite myths, I hated that kind of monster, I'd rather face Pasiphae's son (the minotaur) than that kind of beast._

_She smiled and said something, but I had put my headphones back in and was listening to "You're Gonna Go Far, Kid" By The Offspring. Clean version of course. Actually it wasn't. Now I know what you're thinking, "That's so bad for an eleven year old", but I've gone through a lot. I beat up a gang member 13 years old a week after my old orphanage burned down. He let his guard down and he paid with getting kneed in the jewels, kicked in the face, and then right hooked. Then the rest of them came, maybe nine or ten, but a freak snowstorm blew out of nowhere, and I escaped. It was terrifying. Then I saw the lady walking out with Rydan right behind her. I shrugged and walked over to them. I pulled out my headphones, and Rydan started telling me about her. Her name was apparently Charmaine (It's pronounced sh instead of ch) Lewis. Once we had driven about 20 minutes, she stopped at an abandoned warehouse. I remember being confused because there was nothing there. I asked her why we stopped, and she just laughed._

"_There is plenty here if you know where to look," She said with a mischevious smile. It creeped the crap out of me, but Rydan was acting like nothing had happened. We walked in the abandoned warehouse, me quite reluctantly, when I saw a flash. Suddenly there were 5 archers on the catwalks. Then they began to grow. Soon, they were all 8 feet tall. They drew back their bows, and I looked at Rydan, who was staring at the archers frightfully. Then something jumped in the room. It started running towards the giant archers, who fired arrows, but the thing dodged them all. He was a purple and icy blue streak, striking each giant, turning it into dust. Then I looked back at Charmaine, with a heavy suspicion._

_Turns out I was right. She was an Empousae, with flaming hair, a donkey and metal leg, and an appetite for blood. Sounds like a vampire. Well that is what they're based off, but this thing was horrible. Then the figure-I had decided it was probably a person- walked up. Then I realized he had purple wings, and he had a frozen sword. I glanced back at Rydan, who had backed into a corner. I ran over to him, and the empousae lunged at the same time. The person pulled out a dagger, threw it to me, and I caught it. I stabbed the monster, and she screamed. She dissolved into gold powder, the same as those giants, who reminded me of Laestrygonians. Then the guy walked over, and I handed him back his dagger, but he pressed it into my hand. I protested, but he answered me with a heavy French accent._

"_You will need it. You have a long journey ahead of you." I rolled my eyes, and sarcastically responded, "Great, just what every kid wants for Christmas. A kidnapping, a dagger, and a warning we have hardships ahead. Great." He chuckled, and responded by saying, "I will get you out of here, no more." _

_Then Rydan spoke up. "Where are we going? And who are you?"_

"_I am Zethes, and you two are going to New York."_

_I was confused again. "What about the border patrol? We'll need passpo-" He cut me off by tossing a booklet to Rydan and I. I looked through, and sure enough, it was a passport. _

_He told us to get in the car, and so we did. After all, the guy had saved our lives, so we listened. He drove for nearly an hour and a half. Then he let us out in the middle of nowhere._

_Flashback End_


	2. Chapter 2: An Attack

**Icy Winds**

**Chapter 2**

**AN: Hey guys, I'm back with Chapter 2 of "Icy Winds". Sorry about the wait, I've been busy. To start things off, this chapter is dedicated to Artimis99 for giving me all the copy and pastes I have that probably annoyed the crap out of you when you found my profile and for reminding me that Warriors is still there. And How the Rest Happened will be updated soon, promise! So here's Chapter 2. And if you think it's weird that they're both 11, just wait.**

**Dalsyn's POV**

So, yeah, that's how we got where we are. He drove us 500 yards from the border, then turned around and left. Now that I think about it, I can remember the name Zethes. He was a son of Boreas, the North Wind, and was on a quest with the original Jason to get the Golden Fleece, along with Medea and his brother, Calias, as well as a few others. Then he and Calias were turned immortal and he stayed as his father's guard. But why would he save us? And when did he get those wings? Last time I checked, he didn't have those. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. Rydan caught up and started talking, which was unusual, since he didn't talk much. We talked a bit about who Zethes was, what happened to the "lady" who adopted us, but it kept coming back to Zethes. Why had he saved us? Was he the same Zethes from mythology? We had no idea.

So, yeah, we walked a bit more, until I realized something. I wasn't cold anymore. I mean, the snow was just going around me. I thought hard about what this could be. Maybe Zethes' sister, Khione, Goddess of Snow, was helping us or something. It wouldn't have been the craziest thing I'd seen. Like the time I went to a hockey game, and after the match, I asked a player to autograph something for me. Instead, he grew to 8 ft. 3 and tried to smash me before I ran out the door and he got hit in the face with a puck. He deserved it.

Anyways, some crazy things have happened. Rydan told me his second day here, someone that looked like the lady from before came in, and he ran into her leg and it clanged like metal. Just like her. It freaked him out, and he wouldn't come out of his dorm for days, Of course, he was only seven then…..

**Rydan's POV (didn't expect that, huh?)**

This was a nightmare. _My_ nightmare. I'd been having it for years. And the really scary part was, well, it came true. Every detail was the same. I desperately needed to talk. I'd only known Dalsyn for a while, but I knew I could trust him. We were, as we said from one of his favorite book series, _The Inheritance Cycle_, we were 'brothers in all but blood.' And I agreed. But I was still uneasy. Things were going just like the dream, and if this part had come true, than the rest would too. The kids in orange shirts would find us, and we'd die, or be cast out. I knew we needed to stay away from Long Island. But it was _huge_! My mind was still racing when he put his hand on my shoulder and I started talking, which I later realized was weird, because he _always _starts the conversations.

I told him all about my dream, except for one fact: When we got there, we were sent on a quest, like Theseus, one of my favorite heroes. Then I saw a flash of silver, and the dream ended. I had a hunch about what the silver had been, because only one myth I remembered had so much silver: The Hunters of Artemis. Honestly, I was afraid. I mean, really, of all people, _we_ had to run across the man-hating Hunters, not to mention the virgin super-feminist _**Goddess **_of the Hunt. We were dead. Definitely. And on that happy note, Dalsyn started to talk.

"Um, Rydan?"

"Yeah, Dalsyn?"

"What's up with the snow?"

I was puzzled. What did he mean? The snow was the same as always in Toronto, or wherever we were now. Then I glanced at him, and noticed what he was saying. The snow was going around him, not even touching him. He was no longer shivering.

"Woah, how did you do that?"

"Not sure, I think it might be Khione, Zethes' sister. She's the Goddess of Snow."

"Huh. Well, we've been through stranger things. But why is it only happening to you? Maybe you can control-" RAAARRR!

I'll admit it, I jumped and screamed like a girl. But then again, Dalsyn was the one with the weapon. Me? I guess I could throw snowballs…. Anyways, the monster was familiar, it was the Minotaur.

Then things got weirder. A young kid, about fourteen, jumped out of the shadows, literally, and stabbed the monster with a pitch-black sword. It exploded into golden dust, just like the Empousae and Laistry- Laestri- argh! Darn dyslexia! The Laistrygonians. There we go. Then the kid walked over.

"Who are you two? Where's your protector?"

Dalsyn spoke up, dagger still in hand. "Well, I'm Dalsyn Lark, and this is Rydan….. Wait a sec. You never told me your last name. What?"

"Oh, my last name?" I finally said. "That would be Vardin."

"Vardin? Like the Varden in Alagaesia?"

"Yeah." I scratched the back of my neck. "Like that."

The kid put up his hands in a _time-out_ gesture. "Ala what now?"

I sighed. "It's a book. And what protector?"

"Well, this is going to come as a shock, but-"

"The Greek gods are real?"

The kid ( Who I had officially decided to call emo boy,) stared at Dalsyn. "How did you know?"

"Oh, well when you get assaulted by an Empousae and twelve Laistrygonians, then saved by Zethes, it's pretty easy to figure out these things."

"Zethes? Oh gods, Piper, Jason, and Leo are gonna freak when they hear this," he muttered.

"Who's Piper, Leo, and Jason?"

He looked me dead in the eye and said, "They're half-bloods. Like you."

**AN: Hello there, how is everybody? Sorry for the delay but writer's block was fighting, and along with 4****th**** of July and my B-day, things were pretty hectic. Hope you enjoyed, next chapter should be up today! And this is after the Giant War, but they all are still only fifteen and sixteen, besides Hazel and Nico, who are thirteen and fourteen respectively. Trust me, it's needed in the story. Bye, and see ya soon!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Meeting

**Icy Winds**

**Chapter 3**

**The Meeting**

**AN: Hey guys, sorry that I didn't update yesterday like I said I would but we had to go to the doc for may sister, so yeah. Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to Resatice for being the best person I've ever met on FanFiction! Go her! Anyways, here's da disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I like potatoes.**

**Annabeth: *Slaps me* That's not what you're supposed to say!**

**Me: Oh yeah… wrong script…. Just a sec….**

**Aha! Found it!**

**Me: I like…. Oh wait, I was supposed to memorize the lines…..**

**Annabeth: *Facepalm***

**Me: *****Professionally* I don't own PJO or HoO. Only Rydan and Dalsyn.**

**Rydan: Ha! He said my name first!**

**Dalsyn: Shut up already!**

**Rydan's POV**

Okay, I'll admit it, I freaked a bit when he said half-blood. My dad…. Well, I never knew him, but I was told he was white, and my mom was Spanish. But not even Dalsyn knew that.

"How did you know that? Who are you?"

Emo Boy put out his hand. "I'm Nico Di Angelo. And you're thinking of the wrong kind of half-blood. You're half human-"

"And half god?" Dalsyn cut in again. This time, we both stared at him, and at the same time, said, "How did you know that?" We looked at each other like, "Whaaaa?"

Emo b- I mean, Nico, regained his composure and said, "Well, yes. Greek gods to be exact."

To say he flipped out would be an understatement. He started jumping up and down like he had won the lottery.

"So they really are real? Who are you the son of? Is there a son of Poseidon? What's his name? What about a child of Zeus? Are the Hunters of Artemis real?" I went pale at that one. _How could he know? Or is it a coincidence? _I put it out of my mind as Nico started talking again.

"Yes, Hades, Yes, Percy, Yes, Thalia, and Yes."

"THAT IS SO COOL!"

I had to intervene, or he'd bust our eardrums. "Calm down Dalsyn. CALM DOWN!"

Then Nico walked up and said, "Sleep."

He collapsed like a rag doll.

I looked at him. "So, a son of Hades?"

"Yep. Let's get you to camp."

"Where?"

"Long Island."

With that, I grabbed the dagger out of Dalsyn's limp hand and attacked Nico. He would NOT take me to that place. The problem was, he had practice. I didn't. Then my vision clouded over, and I watched the battle like a bystander, but my body was fighting, which seemed strange. I needed Dalsyn, he was the guy with all the facts! What was happening?

**3****rd**** Person POV**

As Nico fought Rydan, suddenly something happened. His eyes glazed over, and turned a glassy gold color.

Nico cursed in Latin. "Eidolon." Suddenly, Rydan improved. He stood toe-to-toe with Nico for about five minutes, until the eidolon made a mistake. Nico feinted to his left, then spun back and hit him on the head with his sword hilt. Nico grabbed them both by the arms and shadow traveled them to Camp Half-Blood.

He collapsed, right outside the borders. To go from one side of New York to the other with two other people was exhausting. But he got up and walked inside the borders, shouted for Percy, then blacked out.

**Percy's POV (Surprise!)**

I walked in the arena. Since the Giant War, which ended two months ago, it had been enlarged to fit both the Roman and Greek campers, since we did a sort of exchange-program thing. Reyna, along with Hazel and Frank were here. Octavian would've been here too, but thankfully he was kicked out the first day for persecuting the Greeks. Thank the gods. So, I went in and saw Clarisse twirling her spear looking bored. Then she noticed me and walked over.

"So Prissy, wanna fight?"

I grinned. "Nice to see you, too Clarisse."

She rolled her eyes. "C'mon Prissy, let's go."

I pulled out Riptide. "You sure?"

"Shut up, Prissy."

She charged. I tapped my watch, which Tyson had fixed, _again_, after the Giant War. I blocked her first thrust with Maimer, which didn't electrocute me because of the plastic Tyson had put in, specifically to protect me from Thalia's electric shocks, but it worked against her spear too. I slashed with Riptide, and she parried, then thrust again. It went on like that for about 30 minutes, until I heard Nico yelling for Annabeth and I. I dropped Riptide and ran out of the arena. Clarisse yelled at me about being a coward and other stuff, but I just yelled Nico's name and she went silent. She understood this, everyone knew about his mission, he would shadow travel around the country searching for half-bloods the satyrs hadn't smelled. When he called my name, I knew he was back. But had he found any half-bloods? Were there any monsters on their tails? I had no idea.

I ran as fast as I could carrying a shield. I tapped it and it turned back into a watch. When I made it to the borders of camp, I saw him passed out on the ground with two kids about eleven or twelve.

**Line Break (3****rd**** Person POV)**

Nico sat up straight and looked around. Then he realized he was in the infirmary. Why, though? Then he saw the time. He cursed and ran out of his room and ran straight into Hazel.

"Woah, sorry Hazel."

"Don't worry about it Nico. Why are you in such a hurry?"

"Eidolons."

She paled. "But- But I thought Piper got rid of them?"

"No no no, a new camper was possessed."

"You'd think after the defeat of Gaea, they'd give up."

"Apparently they're bitter about that." Then Percy ran in randomly.

"Nico! Hey, those two demigods are in the Hermes cabin right now, getting acquainted with everyone-"

"No! We need a council meeting NOW!" And bring those two!"

Percy looked confused, but listened anyways. He told Chiron, who spread the news, then brought all the counselors and the new kids, who introduced themselves as Dalsyn and Rydan, to the rec room.

I sat down, out of breath as Nico started talking. I ignored him until I heard him say something important.

"-so Rydan here"-Rydan waved-"Was possessed by an eidolon."

I jumped out of my seat. "What?! I thought Piper got rid of them!"

Hazel muttered," That's what I said."

Then the new kid, Rydan, spoke up. "What the heck are eidolons?"

Annabeth opened her mouth to talk but the other kid, Dalsyn, spoke up first. "Eidolons are possessing spirits that appear inside people's bodies and control them. The telltale signs are, from my knowledge, at least, glassy eyes and sometimes a hollow voice."

Everyone stared at him. "What? Did I do something wrong?"

Annabeth finally spoke up. "Well, it's just that…. You- well,"

Nico jumped in. "you perfectly described the possessive effects of an eidolon."

"But that's not possible," Travis argued. "Mortals only know the 'No, duh' facts, like they possess people."

Dalsyn just stared at Travis. "But I didn't get it from the Internet or anything. I just knew it. I learned it at my old orphanage."

So now Annabeth spoke up again. "So your godly parent could be mom or dad." Dalsyn nodded.

Then Rydan spoke up too. "Same with me. I never knew either of my parents. One of them-I used to think both- died in a fire."

Now it was Dalsyn's turn to stare. "But- but that's how my parent died, except I knew my dad. I was two when he died. Never knew my mom, so she's probably my godly parent."

Then Percy snapped his fingers. "I have an idea." Annabeth broke in, yelling, "Hit the dirt! Cover your ears! Percy's got an _IDEA_! Everyone hit the dirt with their ears covered, except the Hecate counselor, who just used a spell. Then they all busted out laughing. They stood up and uncovered their ears, and the Hecate counselor removed her spell.

"So, as I was saying before I was interrupted-"He glared at Annabeth, who smiled, throwing him off-"my idea is that we see what fears they have, their personalities, et cetera, to figure out their godly parents, so that we don't have to wait until they get claimed, since Rydan's possession could be important."

Annabeth shrugged. "It's actually a decent idea."

Percy pumped his fist. "YES! I'M WRITING DOWN THIS DATE! I HAD AN IDEA THAT ANNABETH APPROVED OF!" He proceeded to do a happy dance, as everyone else laughed. Then Chiron, who hadn't said a word during the meeting, slammed his hoof into the ground. Everyone calmed down, though the Stolls were still wiping silent tears of laughter of their faces, and Leo was still grinning.

So they started talking. Dalsyn loved music like Green Day (Which reminded Percy of Thalia) and was a loner, only tending to have one or two friends at school. Rydan was also a loner, but was quiet, and they both liked darkness more than light. Dalsyn was an avid reader, and didn't have dyslexia or ADHD, so he definitely wasn't an average demigod. He also knew just about every myth in history, even the obscure ones mortals didn't know, but when they asked where he learned it, he would always start to tell them, then his eyes would glaze over, and he wouldn't be able to speak. Not even Piper's charmspeak could coax it out of him. He was also deathly afraid of fire, so Leo scared the crap out of him.

Rydan liked silence a lot more than noise, loved black, and all in all, was a lot like Nico. He immediately was considered a child of Hades, so Hazel and Nico welcomed him with open arms, or at least, Hazel did. Nico was miffed that Rydan thought he was evil. Sure, he loved black, but do the heroes have to love bright, cheerful colors? If so, he wouldn't be a hero. And anyways, why had he flipped out when he had said Long Island. He already had tried to escape right before the meeting, like they would do something to him and Dalsyn.

Then Annabeth brought up another question that was on Nico's mind. "Why were they in Canada?"

Nobody had an answer. Annabeth was deep in concentration. Then she opened her eyes. "What's the first mythological thing anyone thinks of when they hear Canada?"

"Khione."

Piper groaned. "Leo, we don't have time for your crush. She's_ evil_, for the gods' sakes."

Leo pouted. "Fine. Then Boreas and his kids."

Jason spoke up for the first time. "But actually, he could be right. Dalsyn, you said your mom was most likely the god, right?"

"Yep."

"So there is a possibility."

"HA! TAKE THAT, BEAUTY QUEEN!"

"Whatever, Leo. Now, slap yourself in the face."

Dalsyn and Rydan watched, shocked, as Leo slapped himself in the face, his eyes glazed over. Then he shook his head and glared at Piper. Then he got out some ear protection and put them in. Piper sighed.

Everyone dismissed the idea of Khione being his mom. But soon they would learn how close they were to discovering his heritage.

**AN: So, how'd you like it? Also, How the rest Happened is on hold for a while. I will update one more chapter, but then it's on hold for a while. I want to do one story at a time, so that I can actually finsh one before next year. Bye, and to Inheritance Cycle fans, Atra ****du Envarinya ono Varda. To everyone else, PEACE OUT! And reviews=updates, get the message?**


	4. Chapter 4: A Fight

**Icy Winds**

**Chapter 4 **

**A Fight **

**AN: So, how have you all been? The writing Force has CALLEN UPON ME! Expect a lot more chapters soon unless some hindrances come into play, then you may not hear back for a while. By the way, these OC's will NOT become Gary Stu's. If you think they are, PM or REVIEW! And this chapter is dedicated to Resatice/KurlyCrazyKat. This entire story is dedicated to my Mom and Dad.**

**Percy's POV**

I sat at the campfire, head rested in my hands, as I was lost in thought. The two new kids were in the Hermes cabin, and they had enjoyed everything so far. They had their first swordsmanship lesson today, but neither wanted a sword. Whenever they wielded one, much like me without Riptide, it wasn't the right balance. Actually, Rydan had a hammer and a dagger, and Dalsyn had a staff made from Celestial bronze, with rounded off tips fused with Imperial Gold. He liked it much more, and with the enchantments that made the staff lighter, since it weighed more than he was able to lift at the moment, he held his own against me for about 45 seconds, longer than anyone else but Rydan, who nearly bashed my shield in again. He said without the staff's enchantments, he would have lost though. But then again, not many of the demigods were able to even lift some of the weapons until certain times, like being claimed, a certain age, or something altogether different. But he was a natural with the dagger Zethes had given him.

Then the sing-along ended, and everyone headed to their cabins. I stepped into the Poseidon cabin, and sat down n my bed, unmoving. In the distance, I heard shouting, but ignored it. Soon it escalated, until I couldn't ignore it by trying to listen to the animals and naiads in the lake however-far away. I walked out of my cabin, and saw I wasn't the only one. When I stepped outside, the counselors of every cabin but Hypnos' had gathered. What I saw made me gape.

**Rydan's POV**

Before the brawl, Dalsyn and I sat in silence.

Okay, it wasn't silence, and we were standing. But other than the occasional roar from the woods, things were silent. We were leaning against trees (with the dryads permission of course) on the very outside of the woods. Dalsyn and I used to do this all the time. We would sneak out of the orphanage and stand against the walls, occasionally talking, but for the most part we were silent. It was then we would sometimes weave our complex fantasies, things that wouldn't happen in our wildest dreams. Until now. Those fantastical worlds held little appeal to us-or me, at least- now that they were real. And we had yet to be claimed, or go on a quest, or anything, really.

Then we heard footsteps. We turned, then nodded to each other. I pulled out my hammer, and thought dryly, _Roran would be proud._ Roran was a fictional character in the best-selling series the _Inheritance Cycle _by Christopher Paolini, the youngest author ever of a best selling series. Argh. Dalsyn's brainiac-itis was rubbing off on me. I shuffled forwards silently, only making the slightest of sounds in the low light. We both had night-vision goggles-courtesy of Dalsyn and I's Christmas present, which was always five dollars, which he had saved, then snuck off to the nearest Wal-Mart and gotten these for us-(the money was always from _Anonymous_). They worked great, and we could see everything, even when others couldn't.

So, we were nearly at the person-or whatever it was- and we saw Clarisse, who had her spear out and obviously could not see or hear us at all. We only knew her a bit from the counsel meeting, but we did know she was the leader of Ares cabin. All I knew was Aries was a constellation, the ram to be exact, and the Greek god of war. Dalsyn could probably tell you 110% of everything there is to know about the two, but that was all I knew.

When Clarisse turned on her flashlight in her pocket, she growled, "You two! Get back to your cabins before I make you!"

"Why should we?"

She lifted her spear. "Maimer will get you."

I shuddered. I had heard from our counselors, the Stoll brothers, (they aren't actually twins) that her spear was electric. But we stood our ground. We had fought off and survived gang attacks. In our area, the gangs were not exactly common, but you still had to watch your back. What could she do?

As if in response to my question, she thrust her spear at my right arm, and I narrowly dodged. Dalsyn swung his staff and knocked down the flashlight, then stepped on the button and it turned off.

Her voice was now a yell. "Surrender to the might of Ares!" In the distance, counselors started coming out of their cabins to see what the commotion was about. A few watched the battle attentively, like it was a football game. Others were gaping at the fight, but most couldn't see at all until somebody turned on a lantern, like the kind you take on camping trips. Then everyone watched as we held her off. She swung her spear in a wide arc, and when we backed up, she pulled her shield off of her back. Soon Dalsyn was unable to fight due to the closer quarters she engaged me in, so I started pounding on her shield until it was a crumpled mass of scrap metal. With a frustrated grunt, she hurled the scrap of Celestial Bronze at my face, only for it to be slammed to the ground by Dalsyn's staff.

I breathed a sigh of relief. Then he went on the offensive, swinging his staff at her mercilessly. When she went for his left side, he changed his grip, blocked, then attacked again. Soon, though, it was apparent she was the better fighter. We only had made it so far by tag-teaming. So I ran up to her side and pulled my dagger, and in one swift, fluid motion, it went flying through the air. It hit her spearhead as she thrust, and it knocked her weapon off-balance. I grabbed the shaft with one hand, drew my hammer, and slammed it into her weapon. The metal shaft of the weapon bent, and I shoved her chest and she tumbled back. She thrust one last time at me, and I collapsed as it hit my unprotected chest.

**Line Break**

As it turns out, we got off easy. Apparently the harpies had completely missed us, and when they came to the gathering of the campers, they had mostly dispersed already, and the rest got out pretty quick. I was passed out on the ground though, so Dalsyn had to drag Clarisse _and_ I to the nearest cabin, which was unfortunately Ares. He said he barely got out without their second-in-command, Mark, knocking him out. He left Clarisse, then got me to Hermes cabin, where he collapsed. He had woken up in the morning. At the moment, I was at the infirmary with a bruise the size of a grapefruit on my lower chest. It hurt like Hades, but I was fine at the moment. According to Chiron, it had been twice that size originally, but at least I hadn't been made a shish-kebab. Apparently the tip had been blunt from my hammer blow (Ah what a pun) to her spear earlier.

We were on kitchen duty for lunch, which sucked. It wasn't that hard normally, but my bruise made it more difficult. I was fine, but I kept sneaking sips of nectar every once and a while until it shrunk to the size of a kiwi or so. I ate a quarter of a square of ambrosia (which tasted like brownies) and I was good. Tonight was Capture the Flag, so I needed to be in tip-top shape. I walked to the arena for sword-fighting. I pulled out my hammer and prepared for a fight.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Rydan walked up to Percy, hammer in hand, and they began.

They struck hard the first time; you couldn't even see the weapons, for they were but a blur of bronze. Percy activated his shield, and Rydan's blow slammed into the shield. It nearly gave; it was hanging together by magic alone now. He put it in watch form, then went into a complex attack: left swing, right, feint, parry, then thrust. All this occurred in a matter of seconds. Rydan pulled out his dagger, sheathed his hammer, than started trying to merely avoid and tire Percy, for he was nearly three feet shorter than him. As he dodged, Percy slowly dawned on what he was doing, so he stopped attacking. He stopped to catch his breath, and in the few seconds he froze, Rydan's dagger appeared near his side. He narrowly dodged, then knocked the weapon right out of his hand.

The whole battle, Dalsyn was watching them both carefully. He analyzed their attacks; their styles and movements, as well as reactions to certain circumstances. Percy was going to win-that much he was sure of from his observations-. He learned that in a complex maneuver, Percy could easily overpower most enemies. Rydan had to take advantage of everything that happened, or he would lose from length of weapon and blocking/parrying abilities. It was smart to have a dagger, but a longer range weapon was useful in many situations, like Kronos' scythe, or his staff, or even a spear. Also, the large two-handed swords in the weapons shed were quite useful for quick defeats.

Then, Rydan's stance shifted. Where he would block, he parried, and he gradually worked his way on the offensive by changing his strategy. He nearly got there, but when he swung his hammer, Percy grabbed the handle and wrenched it out of his hand. He held Riptide at Rydan's neck, and the battle ended.

Then he fought each of the trainees, but none were as difficult as Rydan. Then the final battle was Dalsyn. After a few glasses of water on Percy, he was refreshed for each fight. Dalsyn had a much different weapon then anyone else; it wasn't a sword, or hammer in Rydan's case. He spun his staff once, then nodded curtly. Percy charged. He sidestepped, then thrust his staff out and it hit Percy square in the jaw. As they fought, Percy realized something: He knew every move when it was coming at him. So he tried that maneuver again, but even that couldn't faze him. It was as if he had fought him already and had every bit of data about his technique in a computer. So he stopped. He dropped his sword, and got down on his knees and _listened._ He heard footsteps, then they went silent. He heard the rushing of wind, then pulled out Riptide and threw the sword up as it transformed. He heard a clang, and rose as fast as he could. He saw Dalsyn's astonished face, then easily overpowered him. It wasn't very fair; after all, he was five years older than him, but he did it anyways, and he was on the ground, panting, sword at his neck.

_Tonight is going to be rough,_ he reflected grimly. _So I need to be ready._

**AN:AAANNNNDDDD…. CUT! Hi everybody! How are you? Find any interesting monsters or spoils of war lately? I swear I found a minot- one of old Beef Face's horns the other day. Well, bye, and check out KurlyCrazyKat's stories and leave a review, she's pretty down about it. And also, you have her to thank for this chapter. PEACE OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Teams

**Icy Winds**

**Chapter 5**

**The Teams**

**AN: Hey guys, this is my newest chapter, don't own anything but my OC's, and I'm tired. Now, this is a short chapter, just telling the CtF teams. Here we go. By the way, T stands for Thalia, and P for Percy.**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

That night, the Hunters and Artemis came. Rydan was really nervous around them, but not because they were man-haters, but his dream. When he was introduced to Artemis and she threatened to turn him into a jack-elope if he did anything to the Hunters, he fainted. Dalsyn had to catch him. So now Artemis thought he was a coward.

**Line Break**

Chiron started talking after dinner.

"So, Thalia, as lieutenant, will be one captain, and Percy will be the other. Morpheus and Hecate are split. Pick well, Thalia.

She smirked. "Athena"

Percy sighed. "Hermes and Demeter."

"Ares" (Thalia)

"Apollo" (Percy)

"Morpheus half" T

"Hecate half" P

"Hephaestus" T

"Morpheus half" P

"Hecate half" T

"Nike" P

"Hebe" T

"Hmm… Zeus." P

Poseidon, and Hera weren't able to be picked, because they had no demi-god children (besides Percy for Poseidon, of course).

"Dionysus."

"Hades."

Thalia cursed in Greek. She'd forgotten that. Percy smirked. Now he had all of the Big Three.

She grudgingly took the last team. "A- Aphrodite." Piper smirked. Thalia had forgotten about her. Now she had an advantage.

**AN: Yeah, I know, a short chapter, but I did it anyways. I'll have the real chapter up soon after hopefully. Bye! And visit KrazyCurlyKat's stories! Especially Confusion, Questions, and Quirky Comments. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6: Capture the Flag

**Icy Winds**

**Chapter 6**

**Capture the Flag**

**AN: Hey, I am back with more action for Icy Winds! I know I said this last time, but GO TO KRAZYCURLYKAT"S PROFILE AND REVIEW HER DARN STORY! IT'S A GOOD ONE! Well, on that happy note, I will not be updating for a while until I see someone other than marshapono (who is awesome for his many reviews and follows to many sad FanFictioners) review her story. She, and ONLY SHE, will get the newest updates. So I may not see you guys for a while. I'm not forcing you, I'm bribing you. So yeah, go do that. Here we go. Chapter dedicated to Anakusmos14 for being awesome and writing his awesome stories.**

**Leo's POV (Unexpected, right?)**

Dalsyn reminded me of someone. At first I thought it was Khione, (and secretly, I still think that) but he only has her eyes. I still don't know though…

Anyways, they weren't wearing armor, because the closest size we had would be like putting a five-year-old in an Iron Man suit. (I wonder if I can make one of those…) Any ways, they wore no armor except for the shields I had time to whip up, which technically weren't armor at all, and Dalsyn couldn't use one because his staff is two-handed. (he still took it though, but I have no idea why) Also, I modified his staff a bit. Now it had- you know what, I'm not going to tell you. Anyways, it now had three buttons, which each had a nasty surprise. We needed to be at our all game to win (finally), especially considering Thalia was on their team. Wait a sec, I'm on her team. Darn it! I helped the enemy! Yeah, so anyways, 99% of my crushes were now gone, including my one on Thalia. It's a miracle, right?

Then a horn sounded, and the games began.

**Dalsyn's POV**

I ran towards the left flank of the enemy with Rydan close behind. Rydan had a gladius instead of a dagger for a better weapon (or at least a longer reaching one). I had a few surprises though. We walked towards the Hunter's flag, when I saw an arrow fly past us with a thin cord attached.

"Tripwire! Stop!"

We froze. Then a shower of arrows came towards us. I pressed the middle button on the staff and it shrunk into a 4-inch piece of PVC piping. I pocketed it and pulled out my shield, then crouched. They bounced off with surprising force. I looked at the arrows and saw that while they had blunt tips, they were weighted. Why, though? Then I saw some threads, and I realized their plan.

"They're going to zipline down here!" I shouted. He nodded, then we ran as fast as we could towards the flag until I felt a knife tip touching my back. I froze, and saw Rydan in a similar predicament. They took our weapons and tied us to trees. They didn't gag us (it was against the rules), and I got an idea. A crazy, unusual, insane idea. It was the kind of idea Percy would be proud of.

I leaned down and bit and pulled on my ropes. I loosened the grip by an inch or so, then slid my small hands to the back of the small tree. Then I started to cut through the grip with my special gloves. You see, before the fight with Clarisse, I sto- _borrowed_ these special gloves from Bunker 9, which I had found by following Leo and slipping in the door before it closed. Then I hid until he left and found these gloves. They had a voice command (which accepted any voice, thankfully) to activate metal knuckles, a small blade on the outside of my hand, and shrank or grew to your hand size. They also were fireproof! I have no idea why he would need fireproof gloves, though…

When I finished cutting, (great, now I sound like I slit my wrists) I moved on to Rydan. Soon, we were free, and he had the flag, and our weapons. He had opted to carry it while I defended. Nobody had expected us to capture the flag, so we took that to our advantage. I threw a smoke bomb, another _borrowed_ gadgetfrom Leo, and ran off and got out my staff. I heard a _clang_, and turned to the sound. I saw a Morpheus and Hecate camper flanking us, tag-teaming a Hunter, Pheobe. One of them started chanting, and she fell asleep. One thought kept going through my mind: _Where were the other campers?_ I soon got my answer. They were lying on the ground, asleep, guarded by half the hunters and half the campers. And we ran. They got the flag back, but we had to abandon it. We found the two flag guards still awake, and we gathered up the halves of the two magical cabins, who had shields protecting them from opposing magic. I told them the plan. By the end, they were all grinning.

"Now, LET'S DO THIS! FOR THE WIN!"

They repeated my cheer, and then I ran through the plan.

"Dustin, Alyssa, go to the left flank. Remember, draw them towards you, and make sure to look out for tripwires." They nodded and ran off. I turned to the Hecate counselor, Lou Ellen, and the Morpheus second-in-command, Drake. "Remember, wake up Percy, nobody else." They nodded and ran to the right flank.

I turned to my friend. "You, Sylvia, and Somnia **(AN: This is for my friend, who made up the character of Somnia in a different story I never put up)** are with me. The rest of you, look out." I turned to the two guards, who were the Nike counselor and lieutenant, and said, "Let the Hecate kids put shields around you for protection from their magic." Then I cursed to myself. It was just like an Athena cabin member to come up with a way to get rid of our main fighting force. Now the only ones left were of course us two, who now had protection, the two Nike kids defending the flag, and the two magical cabins. We were now severely outnumbered, but maybe my strategy could counter that. Then Dustin and Alyssa ran in with cuts and scratches on their arms and legs.

"We- got- him- he's- coming…" Then she fainted. I caught her barely, considering she was two years older than me, and set her down gently. Dustin was a bit better, but he was pretty weak.

"Here." I handed him some ambrosia, which he ate, and his cuts started healing. "Is anyone coming?" He shook his head. "We made a small magic trap near the creek. They won't get by anytime soon." I sighed with relief. "Rydan, Sylvia, Somnia, let's go. They followed me silently. I saw the pile of sleeping campers, and sighed. Then Percy walked up on my right side.

"So, you took over?" he whispered.

"Yeah. Sorry, but you were asleep at the time, so I did what needed to be done." I whispered back.

"Go ahead. I don't mind."

I stared at him. "Th- Thanks."

We got twelve yards from the flag, and the first trap sprang. I hit the bottom button on my staff and pulled it apart, and I was holding a katana blade and its sheath. I sliced the rope that had tension, and it went flying. Then I put my staff together, and pressed the top golden button. It turned into a scythe, the weapon of Kronos. Percy flinched when he saw it.

"He fought Kronos," Sylvia explained when she saw my look of confusion. "He nearly died." Understanding came over me. "Oh." I grabbed the flag, and it caught on fire. I nearly screamed and dropped it. Sylvia said a few words in Greek and grabbed it. Then we ran off.

When we got there, The Athena cabin was fighting ten of the Hecate campers. Then they started chanting, and the Athenians attacked each other. Then I saw Annabeth, Clarisse, and Thalia fighting our Nike guards. I saw a Morpheus camper knock out a Hecate, and the Apollo cabin woke up. They started shooting the three counselors like there was no tomorrow. Nico was awakened, and he shadow-traveled right in front of Thalia and knocked her out. Then he traveled away behind Annabeth and hit her in the head. Then Clarisse grabbed our flag, and her spear turned into a rubber chicken from the curses put on the flag. She growled and pulled out a sword.

Rydan was a whirlwind, knocking out demigods left and right. He was a dangerous force, and with Sylvia helping him with speed and strength spells, he was even harder to beat. I started swinging my scythe, blocking and stabbing, not letting anyone in my guard. I was almost was at the creek, and Sylvia handed me the flag, which no longer was on fire. I was nearly there, but then a silver arrow flashed past me, and 4 hunters were blocking me. I growled and swung my scythe, and hit the first one hard. I deactivated the scythe blade and started spinning the scythe. They shot arrows, which just hit my staff and fell to the ground. One stabbed at me, and her weapon got wrenched out of her hand. I hit her on her knee, and she collapsed. Somnia tapped her on the shoulder and she fell asleep.

Then Pheobe engaged me. Someone must have woken her. I spun my staff as fast as I could and her sword clanged against it. I shrunk my staff and said, "Knuckles, activate." Pheobe raised her eyebrow at me and swung her sword. I thrust out my hand, and the blade stopped. Oh yeah, my gloves had a plate of plastic, steel, and Celestial Bronze with a special grip to hold a sword or weapon in place. I pushed back slowly. She seemed to realize her strength advantage, so she pushed as hard as she could, so I slipped out from it, and punched her in the jaw, then the side. She collapsed, and I started punching at each of the two hunters. They shot an arrow at my face, and it was about to hit my eye, but at the last second, it froze over, and it shattered. I started yelling at them.

"WHY WOULD YOU TRY TO KILL ME!?" I swung my staff, and suddenly, the creek froze, and it gathered around my staff, making it a thirty-foot baseball bat. I slammed it into both of them, and then I looked down. I was ten feet off the ground, my legs incased in pillars of ice. Then it shattered, and I fell. I grabbed the flag and stepped across what was now the dry river.

"The campers win!" Chiron shouted, but his smile was forced, I could tell. Then he turned to me. "But you severely hurt the Hunters, so you must, sadly, be punished." Artemis hopped out of a tree and nodded in agreement.

With that, my anger returned. "I HURT THEM?! THEY TRIED TO KILL ME!" Artemis looked shocked at that. When she started to speak against me, I interrupted with, "I swear it on the Styx." Thunder boomed, and I stared defiantly at her. Maybe you weren't supposed to piss off a goddess, especially one as powerful as Artemis, but I was ticked. First, her Hunters try to kill me because I knock out Pheobe, and then Artemis accuses me of hurting them on purpose. I would have just knocked them out, but I didn't control that ice bat. I looked over at it and raised my eyebrow. A shard started floating. I channeled my anger into it, and it flew 300 feet in the air and hit Clarisse in the head. Thank the gods her helmet was on. She glared at me.

Meanwhile, Artemis was giving the wounded Hunters ambrosia and nectar, and they slowly woke up. The rest of our team got up and looked around. They seemed shocked that it was already over. Heh, 'already' my butt. That was _hard_! Soon, the Hunters were all glaring at me, and I mean death glares. I looked coolly at each of them without flinching, even Thalia. Ha, and Percy says her glares scare people. I smirked when I saw Annabeth staring at me in disbelief, and mouthed to her, _later._ She must have seen me, because she nodded, still seemingly in shock. The campers that had still been awake were grinning at me. Rydan sent me a thumbs-up. I smiled a little bit, a real smile. It vanished when Chiron trotted over. He, like Annabeth, was stunned. "We must talk about the actions of the two Hunters you were fighting, and you must tell us how you won this match." I nodded, and we all slowly walked to bed.

**AN: Wow, over 2,000 words today, I've got a new record! Longest chapter yet! Well, stay tuned, or maybe not, remember my Author's note at the top, so go do it!**


	7. Chapter 7: Another Meeting!

**Icy Winds**

**Chapter 7 **

**Another Meeting?!**

**AN: Hey guys, this is Chapter 7. So, the shout-out for this one is to PinkiePie0706, who is probably the only one to read this so far besides KrazyCurlyKat, or at least until they get a review from someone new. If you guys are reading this, then you know I was bluffing. But I'm not kidding, you really should go review her story. Also, to Death is my Daddy and**

**Dalsyn's POV**

So, yeah. My mom is officially… Well, if you haven't figured it out, you'll know in a minute. Right now we're in _another_ meeting, which I now have to attend since I am the only camper in my respective cabin, but Rydan's here too, which must be because he's my friend, and I'm the main focus of the meeting, or at least, the two Hunters who tried to kill me are.

So right now Artemis is talking about their punishment and what it should be, but I'm busy thinking about the little fictional world in my head where there's a girl named Pheone who is bonded with a phoenix and her friends, who also are bonded with mythological creatures, and their adventures. I was broken out of my thoughts when Rydan nudged me. I looked up and saw Artemis looking at me with annoyance.

"What?"

The counselors started chuckling, except for Annabeth, Percy, and Rydan, and Thalia, who was looking at me with something like curiosity in her eyes. Artemis said, with obvious annoyance, "I was asking you what their punishment should be." I shrugged. "They don't really need a punishment, they got hurt enough already." She raised an eyebrow at me. "What? I'm fair, and from what I heard, one had a broken rib, and the other had two, so they've been through enough." She nodded, then turned to Chiron.

"It is his choice, he was the one attacked."

She turned back to me, and started talking again. At the same time, I felt a stab of pain in my head, and saw Artemis smirking. She must be doing it. I struggled to keep my face emotionless. Then I heard a voice.

_Why?_

_What do you mean?_

I sensed a spark of surprise in her head. _How did you do that?_

_I just thought the words. It's simple enough._

_I was merely surprised. Most demi-gods do not have their thoughts organized well enough to get mind speaking to work on the first try._

Now I was excited._ So, mental telepathy?_

_Yes. You could call it that. How did you know about it?_

_Inheritance._

_What?_

_Check my thoughts. I've got a file under 'I' that tells you._

As she delved deeper into my mind, she found it, opened the imaginary file, and saw the book series I was talking about. She now knew the entire thing, word for word.

_Oh, that. Well, yes, but only a god or very, __**very**__ powerful demi-god can do this. No demi-gods have done it yet, unless it was to a god. You are the best so for, though._ She said, quite grudgingly.

_Thank you Lady Artemis._

Then I saw that everyone was staring at me.

"What?" I said with annoyance.

Everyone quickly mumbled things along the lines of "nothing."

Then Annabeth spoke up. "You and Artemis have been staring at each other for thirty minutes now. We've called your name twice."

"Oh, that was nothing. Don't worry about it."

She nodded, but I could tell she hadn't abandoned her ''quest for answers'. That reminds me, I have to talk to her and explain soon… that's going to suck.

**Line Break**

I sat in my cabin, which was now… Let's see, the Olympians plus Hebe, Nike, Hecate, Iris, Hades, Nemesis, and me, that's… 19? Yeah, Cabin 19, Khione. That's my mom. I opened my hand from a fist, and a mini flurry appeared in my palm. I closed my hand, and it disappeared.

Then Annabeth knocked on the door. I stretched out my mind to the miniature snowstorm outside of my cabin, and saw her standing there, shivering. My cabin was made of pure ice, then I guess my mom helped me, so I had a regular bed, floor, and I had a dresser and an icy desk, plus a binder with my notes and drawings. I didn't tell _**anyone**_ about my drawings. Right now I was doing a polar bear, but I couldn't get the face right. I erased a little, then closed the binder an said, "Come in!"

She walked right in and looked around. I pointed behind her and she saw a chair. She sat down and started her huge barrage of questions. Gah, she's worse than me.

"Well first, how did you get past us? We had ten campers protecting Percy, and you got him out with what, two?"

"Yes, but the reason for that was they were the fastest there, they were using speed and strength spells, so they got out with a few cuts. I don't pretend to understand this form of magic, but I know what we can do with it."

"What do you mean, _this _form of magic? And how did you get past Leo's trap on the flag?"

"Oh, I simply meant I've been reading the Inheritance Cycle, so that is what I was talking about, but they're quite similar. And well, Sylvia helped with the trap. She got rid of the fake flames."

"What about the Hunters? How did you escape from being captured?"

"Well, dodging the Hunters was mostly luck. As for how we got out, well, promise not to tell Leo?"

She hesitated, but soon her curiosity won. "I swear on the river Styx." Thunder boomed. I showed her my gloves and the smoke bombs.

"Wow! He didn't tell us about that! He didn't tell about the smoke bombs either!"

"Remember, you can't tell. Is that all?"

"One more. What were you and Artemis doing?"

"At the meeting?" She nodded. "Oh, that was mental telepathy."

"You can use it? Wow, that's cool."

"Only with a god. But if I could, apparently I'd be the first. I can already use ice to look at a lot of places."

"Well, that's all."

"You sure? Your questions seem to never end." I said teasingly.

She shook her head. "Why do I even want to talk to you, Dalysn?"

"Dunno. Because I have all the answers."

She walked out, and I followed her. I went to the arena and got out my scythe. I started swinging it around, and started slashing dummies.

However long later, I heard the conch signaling dinner. I walked down to the pavilion and winked at Rydan. He was still at the Hermes table, but I was at a table of ice and snow. After dinner, we went to the campfire, and I was finally with the Hermes kids, and Rydan. I saw a girl our age sitting at the back, almost completely shunned. She had dirty blond hair that was short and spiky, and her eyes were hazel. I caught her eye, and gestured for her to come over. She shook her head, and I gestured again. She slid down and sat next to us.

"So, what's your name?"

She mumbled something that I couldn't hear.

"What?"

"Harley. Harley June."

I held out my hand. She shook it. "I'm Dalsyn Lark."

She smiled a bit. "Everyone knows who you are after that icy stunt you pulled in Capture the Flag."

I sighed. "So _everyone _heard about that?"

"Pretty much," she said.

"Great. So now my life story is a kidnapping, a dagger, a warning of hardships ahead, an emo boy, Long Island, and a thirty-foot long icy baseball bat."

She looked confused at that. "What do you mean?"

I told her about Rydan and I. "And so now you know what I mean."

As people started to disperse, she said, "Thanks."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, nobody's talked to me like this before."

"Well, I only had Rydan. Meet you at the beach tomorrow?"

She nodded. I started walking back to my cabin when I heard a collection of gasps. I turned around and saw Rydan, cloaked in a dark aura, with pitch black… wings? MY BEST FRIEND HAS WINGS?! WHAT?! He looked around, mystified. He started floating, and I saw Chiron kneel, or whatever it was in centaur form.

"All hail Rydan Vardin, son of Thanatos, God of Death." My jaw dropped. So now my best friend is claimed, and he has WINGS? He flew over to me, and his wings slid into his back. He looked as shocked as me.

"Dude, you got claimed!"

We fist-bumped, and then his expression turned a bit sad. "But I don't have a cabin."

"Don't worry man, I'm sure you can stay in Hermes a bit more until they make one."

He nodded. Then his expression turned mischievous. "Now who was that girl you were talking to?"

I kept my face straight, which actually was easy. "Her name was Harley."

"Isn't there a Hephaestus kid named Harley?"

"Yes, but I don't know who her parent is yet."

Then he smirked. "Do you-"

I kicked him in the stomach, and he doubled over. "No, doofus."

He straightened and said, "Sir, yes sir!" Then he saluted. I shook my head.

"There's no hope for you."

He grinned. "And there is for you?"

"I never said that."

"Well, I still think you got the better deal."

"Are you kidding me? You can fly now!"

He grinned. "Well yeah, but who knows what you can do with ice?"

I smirked. "This." Then he was dangling by his ankle, fifty feet in the air, held up by an icy chain.

"Let me go!"

I grinned. "Nope. Now…" I flicked my hand, and he was in chains. He extended his wings, and he started thrashing. I made my hand into a fist and thrust it forward, and it all shattered. He free-fell, then glided down. I started collecting ice in tiny flakes around me, and then they went on to me like armor. I closed my hand, and a flurry in the shape of my staff appeared. Then my staff materialized in my hand. I dropped it, and it turned into an icy wind and went back to my cabin.

I looked back at Rydan. "So maybe you can summon skeletons and stuff."

He shrugged. "Maybe. I might be able to shadow travel. Maybe Nico could ask Lord Hades if I would be able to."

Then Nico walked over. "Speak of the devil," I said.

He frowned. "My dad is not the devil."

"I meant we were talking about you."

"Oh."

"Anyways, Rydan wanted to know if he's able to shadow travel."

He shook his head. "Sorry, only children of Hades."

"And we thought you were a son of Hades."

"What other powers do I have?"

Nico shrugged. "Well, since Death is your dad now, maybe you can summon skeletons. Or shades."

"Cool, now I have powers too!"

I frowned. "But you have wings," I pointed out. "That's not fair." Then I grinned. "Or is it?" Suddenly, ten warriors of ice were around him with real spears and shields.

He closed his eyes, and I could tell he was concentrating. Then he opened them, and there were a dozen ghosts-shades, Nico called them-to counter my warriors. They had Roman armor and weapons. I smiled. This could get interesting. I snapped, and the warriors disappeared. He did the same. He was sweating a bit now, which I thought was weird.

"Why are you sweating?"

Nico explained for me. "His powers are pretty taxing, so they'll take his energy. I don't recommend using them much."

I was still mystified as to why I wasn't losing energy when I used my powers, but I was snapped out of it by the screeching of the harpies. I looked at Rydan. I raised an eyebrow, and he nodded. I opened my hand, and I concentrated on a bow. One appeared, all right, but it was… silver? Oh crap, I accidentally got a Hunter's bow! Then, before I could teleport it back, I heard Artemis yell.

_**WHERE IS MY BOW?**_

**AN: Great job, Dalsyn. Now Artemis is gonna want you dead. *Sigh* Well then, I guess I'll have to stop her. See you guys in ten minutes.**

**Bye! Hope you liked this chapter, and REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8: Oh Crap, Artemis is Ticked!

**Icy Winds**

**Chapter 8**

**Oh Crap, Artemis is Ticked!**

**AN: Sorry for the incomplete AN. It was supposed to say, "Also, to Death is my Daddy and PegasusakaBlackjack, thanks for the favorites!" Anyways, chapter is for Death is my Daddy, now here we go!**

**Artemis' POV**

I. Was. Ticked. I mean, someone stole my bow! I ran out of the cabin, and saw the Hunters standing there, with faces of rage. Then my bow reappeared in an Arctic wind.

"Dalsyn." My Hunters nodded. They ran out. I closed my eyes and focused on my domain, the forest. I saw a blizzard in the heart of the forest, and flashed there. I pulled back an arrow and prepared to fire.

** Dalsyn's POV **

Great. The Goddess of the Hunt, Artemis, is hunting _me._ Me, of all people! Why her bow? Why? I ran into the forest, Rydan close behind. I sent the bow back to their camp, and I heard her say my name, no doubt to her Hunters. I ran to the heart of the forest, freezing every monster in my path. I decided to try something. I created wings of ice, and brought in a cold Arctic current and glided up to Rydan. He grinned when he saw me.

"I told you we would be even." I shrugged. Then I made a blizzard at the center of the forest, since that would draw Artemis in. I knew I had no chance of beating her, or even defending for longer than ten seconds, but she might underestimate me, which I could use to my advantage.

Sure enough, she flashed into the clearing and shot an arrow to the heart of the blizzard.

I let the blizzard go out, and she looked around for me, but she must have heard something, because she looked up and saw us. She shot a flaming arrow at me, which I countered by dropping a three-pound ball of ice on the arrow. My wings dissolved, and I started freefalling. At the last second, I went into a nosedive, and then I tucked into a ball. Ice formed a ramp that I rolled down and I pushed my legs down and mid-air, I stood and ran.

I should have known my luck wouldn't hold.

I found Bunker 9, and pulled out the jar of magic flames from my pocket. I pressed it against where Leo would put his hand, and the door slowly opened. As I was about to get in, Artemis appeared right in front of me in eighteen-year-old form and stabbed me in the arm and the fire fell out of my hand. I froze a cast over my arm and stopped the bleeding, then ran as fast as I could. I conjured a small flurry and jumped as high as I could. Rydan grabbed me, and he gasped. He started going towards the ground, but I brought another wind in and it pushed us up. I finally started to feel the energy drain of keeping both of us in the air. I started feeling lightheaded, and let the wind go. I saw Artemis readying her bow, and the Hunters coming towards us, arrows notched.

I made a choice.

"Go to the Hunters!"

He nodded, unable to talk.

We were right overhead when I got an idea.

"Let me go!"

He shook his head. I cursed and froze his hands. He let me go and I hurtled towards the Hunters. I had enough energy to be able to do this last bomb. I nosedived, and started spinning like a corkscrew. Ice started forming in spirals around my outstretched hands, and I slammed into the ground with a mighty PHWOOM!

The Hunters stared at the crater I had formed. Then as I started to stand, I saw a dozen bows pointed straight at my heart. I raised my arms in a 'I surrender' position. Thalia glanced at my cast.

"What is that?" She said suspiciously. I looked at my cast.

"Oh, this?" She nodded, not moving her bow.

"Well, Lady Artemis here," I gestured to a tree, where she was watching us, and she glared at me," decided to stab my arm. I've still got the knife in here too." I yanked it out and tossed it to Artemis. She caught it and cleaned the blood of with a flick. I froze the hole over and put my hands behind my back. They didn't handcuff me, though. They turned me into a deer, and they were going to hunt me down. I shivered. Then I saw Rydan. I got an idea. I ran to my cabin as fast as I could, at nearly thirty mph. I got there and knocked down the door. I walked in and saw a piece of paper that said for some reason, I am Dalsyn. I bit the edge of it and ran to the Big House. I dropped it and stamped my hoof on it. Then I saw Artemis. She was turning a person back and forth from a snake and back. I ran to the place and got in the way of the spell. I was human again! I grabbed the boy/snake and ran to the Khione cabin. I got in and slammed the door shut. Then the snake looked at me and talked. Well, telepathy.

_Thanks for the save._

_Don't mention it. I had to. I'll take you to the Hecate cabin in the morning, they might have something for this._

_Might?_

_Well, I've never been there before, so I don't know what potions they have that are for metamorphosis._

_Well, that's fair._

_I've got a place you can sleep if you want._

_Thanks. _

I set him down on the chair and turned on a small heater near him to keep him from becoming a snake cryogenic. He curled up and fell asleep. I drifted off soon too.

I woke to the sound of banging on my door. I jumped up and pulled out my staff and a bow from the shed. I strung it and notched an arrow. I saw Rydan trying to get in. I waved my hand, and the door opened. He ran in and shouted, "Close the door! Close it! I waved my hand and it slammed shut. I reviewed the enchantments Khione had helped with. If someone tried to break in, they were pretty much dead, and melting through the walls was also a fail, because there was Stygian Ice too, and the water would kill them or make them invulnerable. But if they somehow survived, I would immediately know their weak spot from the non-stop flurry outside. So this thing is harder to get through than Fort Knox. Even gods would have difficulty. Artemis though, is strong. I'm not sure about-

BOOM.

BOOM.

BOOM.

Then the door fell down. I heard the Hunters cheering, but the door automatically re-froze.

The snake/boy was flipping out.

_Help me man! I gotta get out of here!_

_I know, I know. Let's see if this works…_

I focused on m teleporting ability. I'd never done it with something living, so I grabbed a spider that had snuck into the cabin *shudder* and teleported it to the other side of the room. The drain of energy was astounding. Suddenly my arms were heavy. I drank a bit of nectar and ate a square of ambrosia.

_I'll get you out of here in a second._ I wrote a note telling Lou Ellen the circumstances and asking her to turn him back. I put frost over the snake and teleported him to their cabin, along with the note. I collapsed from the massive energy drain, and everything faded to black.

**Rydan's POV**

Bet you forgot about me in the cabin, huh? Well, after Dalsyn collapsed, I had to take him to the infirmary, since he couldn't have any more godly food without being burnt to a crisp, and I prefer my friends _not _a pile of ashes. I saw a blueprint that looked like the one of this cabin. Maybe it had some kind of secret passageway on there. I picked it up and saw in italicized handwriting, which was murder on my dyslexia, said something like, tap the stone six up, three across twice. I did what the instructions said on the wall, and a passageway underground opened up, large enough to allow me to hover with my wings out. I did in fact do that, and picked up Dalsyn in a fireman's carry. The second I got through the door, it closed, and torches of Greek fire started burning. When the tunnel came to an end, there were three buttons. I went for the middle one and the ceiling opened in a circular pattern.

I flew out of the hole, and the door closed. I saw Leo in the room, which I realized was Bunker 9. He jumped and shot fire at us when he saw us. I dropped to the ground and set Dalsyn down, then glared at Leo. It must have been pretty scary, because he cowered and squeaked something like, "Sorry". I nodded and told him the situation.

"Sure! But you'll have to avoid the Hunters somehow… Aha!" He walked back into somewhere and brought back two silvery jumpsuit-looking things.

"Invisibility suits!" he stated cheerfully. I put mine on and woke up Dalsyn, who was still pretty weak, and we got them on. There was a hood that was enchanted to hide our faces as well, and we started walking out.

Thankfully, we got to the infirmary, and it was close too. The Hunters had almost gotten in after a frozen Hunter-sickle, a rebounding zap, and a few arrows into the indestructible windows, but Artemis had decided to burn it to the ground with Greek fire. They decided why not, they were going to kill Dalsyn anyways. I watched as they tried burning it. But whenever they threw the Greek fire bombs, they bounced off like the ice was rubber. It was pretty funny to watch them try again and again. Finally they just tried kicking down the door again, which caused the frozen Hunter (she was almost through, but the ice door caught her and spit her out frozen solid, Artemis was even angrier at that).

Then she got an idea, and I knew from the grins on the Hunter's faces it was bad… For us, at least. Thalia left and came back with Piper, and I realized their plan. They were going to try to charmspeak us out of the cabin we weren't even in! This was priceless. I decided to try something. I ran to the front of the cabin and grabbed Piper's shoulders. She screamed like crazy, it was hilarious. I ran around the Hunters and stepped back into the infirmary, where a very pale Dalsyn was sitting. He stared right through me until I remembered the invisibility suit was still on. I unzipped the jumpsuit and came out in my regular hoodie and jeans. I waved to him, and he smiled feebly. I walked to the sink there and filled it with ice water. I came back and set it next to him. He nodded his thanks, and I flashed him a thumbs-up. I dumped the water on him, and he jumped out of the bed. He glared at me, but I could tell he was better. He flicked his hand, and the water went off of him. Then a boy about our age walked in.

"Thanks for the save man," he said. "The Hecate cabin changed me back."

"So you were the snake." Dalsyn said. "What's your name?"

He held out his hand. "Greg."

"Good to meet you Greg. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go be diplomatic with two dozen man-haters."

He nodded. "Be careful man."

"I will."

He walked out of the infirmary, icy sword in hand, bow slung on his back. He turned them to powdery snow, and they floated away. When the Hunters saw him, they fired immediately. The arrows went _poof, _and turned to snow. Dalsyn raised his hands, which now held a white truce flag.

"I just want to talk." One of the Hunters, Pheobe, I think, growled.

"No. You're just lying."

He smirked like he had planned the whole thing. "I swear on the Styx I just want to speak with Lady Artemis, but I will take action if it is forced upon me."

Man, he was smooth. Telling the Hunters he just wanted to talk, while subtly accusing them that any fights would be their fault. They grudgingly walked him inside, and he disappeared into Cabin 8.

**Dalsyn's POV**

That was easy. But now I'm in the real shark tank. I saw Artemis sitting on an armchair, fiddling with one of her hunting knives. She stood up when she saw me and started to blast me. I smirked again, which angered her more, and I dodged. I brought ice crystals into the room, lowering the temperature, effectively slowing Artemis. As the light traveled through the crystals, it bent. I got an idea. I colored the crystals and bent the light just right, so now there were three of me. She threw two knives at the fakes, and they caught them and flung them at two of her hunters, who were pinned to the wall. I spoke for the first time. I repeated the oath I had said to the Hunters, and she stopped attacking. She sat back down.

"Taking your bow was a mistake." She raised an eyebrow. I explained what had happened, and when she looked at me skeptically, I swore another oath on the Styx, signifying I was telling the truth. She sighed and let me go.

When I got out, I sighed in relief. That was close! I went to Rydan and told him what happened. Then we heard Nico shouting.

**AN: Hey guys, I am back! And the quest will be soon, don't worry. Also, I need OC's. Please give me some in the comments! And next chapter will be in normal time at the beginning, but it will be a looOoong time skip, a year and a half to be exact. So I thought you should know that.**


	9. Chapter 9: A New Friend

**Icy Winds**

**Chapter 9**

**A New Friend**

**AN: Hey, today we're doing… SHOUTOUTS!**

**Ah yeah (guest): Thanks, I'm glad you think so.**

**Death is my Daddy: I will, don't worry, and Thanks!**

**Thanks for all the reviews! I'm at double digits now! Thank you guys so much! You too, KrazyCurlyKat, PinkiePie0706 (love the penname) and Resatice! Here you go, this chapter is for you! And there is a trivia question at the bottom! Anyways, here's chapter 9! **

**Dalsyn's POV  
**

Oh piece of fu- s- I mean, crap. I need to get to the beach NOW! I ran right past Rydan, who said, "Oh yeah, late for your little date?" I froze his head **(if you saw Despicable Me, think of the part where Vector gets his head frozen) **and made my jacket appear out of nowhere, then I turned myself into an Arctic wind and drifted over to the beach. I turned human again and saw Harley sitting there, staring at the setting sun. I got an idea, and froze my hands into ten-pound fists of ice. I snuck up behind her and yelled, "HULK SMASH!" , and slammed the ice hands into the sand. She jumped, and started rolling towards the water, but I wasn't _that _mean. I extended a tendril of snow to her and pulled her back up the beach. She sat up and glared at me. She is _scary_ when she gets angry.

I grinned sheepishly and shrugged. She threw her dagger at me. I caught it and tossed it back to her.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

"Besides the fact Artemis turned me to a deer and back, just peachy," I said sarcastically. Her eyes widened. Then I thought of something.

"I'll be right back, something's wrong, come on!" She stood up, and I whistled. A pure-white Pegasus named Blizzard (no pun intended, that's her name) flew down. I said, "We need to go to the border now!" She whinnied and we hopped on. When we got to the border, I saw monsters and Nico with a new demigod. I grabbed Harley's arm and jumped off the Pegasus fifty feet in the air. A sudden updraft started, slowing our descent. I saw Jason concentrating on us and he gave me a thumbs-up. I returned it, and he let us fall for the last ten feet. I landed first, and grabbed Harley right before she hit the ground. I grabbed a dagger of ice out of nowhere and threw it at the nearest monster.

Nico saw me out of the corner of his eye. Rydan was already there, and he was helping Nico summon shades and skeletons. He was also providing aerial support, grabbing monsters out of nowhere and dropping them onto others, and throwing small knives. I made a ball of ice and hurled it at hellhound, blowing up the orb the second it touched the monster. Then I froze another's internal system, and it shattered. I started hurling ice shards of all sizes everywhere. I summoned my staff and activated a hidden fourth button that turned it to a spear. I summoned the shield Leo gave me and started fighting again. I stabbed a dracaena and it turned to dust. I activated the scythe and put my shield on my back. I brought ice around me into the form of armor, and then I looked around. There weren't any more monsters. Then I saw the mound of golden dust around me. Nico and a girl my age with black hair and light brown eyes-the new demigod, I supposed- were staring at me, jaws dropped. I realized my ice powers must have gone overboard. Then I ice-travelled my weapons back to my cabin and held out my hand to the girl.

"I'm Dalsyn Lark. Son of Khione, Goddess of Snow."

**? POV**

I stared at the outstretched hand of Dalsyn. I trembled, and backed away a bit.

"It's okay," he said in a soothing voice. "I won't hurt you. What's your name?"

I shook my head. I stood up slowly, and started to run. I heard footsteps behind me, a small stab on my shoulder, and everything went black.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Dalsyn stood behind the girl, needle in hand. He hated to hurt her, but she would've been killed outside of camp. He got her onto Blizzard and told her to take the demigod to the Big House. Rydan and Dalsyn ran as fast as they could to the Big House. When they got there, they saw Chiron standing there with Nico next to him.

"Nico told me what happened," he said. "Where is the demigod?"

As if on cue, Blizzard flew down with the girl on her back.

"Ah," he said. "What happened?"

Dalsyn stepped forward. "I injected a sleeping potion into her. She'll come around any second now, it was only for five minutes."

Thirty seconds later, she sat straight up and punched the nearest living thing, which unfortunately was Dalsyn. A sword of ice materialized in his hand, and so did his shield. He put them away when he saw it was the girl.

"Are you alright?" he said. She nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Rydan walked in and saw her awake. He brightened. He sat down on her left, Dalsyn on her right.

The first question came from Dalsyn. "What's your name?" She shook her head fiercely. Then another person walked in.

"Harley!" Dalsyn welcomed her. "Come here, we've got a situation." She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you really need a breath mint."

"Hey!"

Both girls laughed at this.

Rydan was the first to calm down. "She's all yours, Dalsyn's girlfriend." She blushed like crazy at this, and Dalsyn kicked him in the gut again and froze his mouth shut. Then Dalsyn and Rydan walked out.

Harley sat down.

"Well, this is Camp Half-Blood." The girl nodded. "I'm Harley. What's your name?"

"Promise not to tell anybody?" She whispered.

She smiled. "Of course not."

"I'm- I'm Ruby. Ruby Carn."

"That's a pretty name."

"Thanks."

"Also, I should explain things to you. Have you heard of the Greek gods?"

Calming down, she rolled her eyes. "Who hasn't?"

"Well, those gods, along with the Roman ones, are still real."

"Real?" She echoed skeptically.

"I'll show you. I'm a daughter of Ares, God of War. My friend that just left is Dalsyn, son of Khione, Goddess of Snow. Want a demonstration?"

She nodded. Harley looked over her shoulder and shouted, "DALSYN! GET OVER HERE! THE NEW GIRL NEEDS A DEMONSTRATION!" Yikes, that was loud.

Dalsyn ran in with his shirt cut in half and his hair frozen.

"What's going on?" Then he looked down. Frost 'sewed' the shirt back together.

"Need something?"

"New girl wants a demonstration."

He grinned. "Okay. Got some ice?"

She pointed to the freezer on the other side of the room. He walked over and opened it. All the ice floated out. He walked back and sat down. He clumped the ice together and shaved off the imperfections. He split it and started juggling. He stopped and stepped back. The orbs went flying through the air, exploded, and it started snowing.

She watched the whole thing transfixed, a look of awe in her eyes. When he stopped, she looked at Harley and said, "You can tell him."

She nodded. "This is Ruby."

The snow melted, and he shook his head.

"You of all people would figure out her name."

She grinned. "And that's a bad thing?"

He shrugged. "Maybe not. Come on, let's go."

They saw Rydan walking down the hall. He grinned when he saw Dalsyn.

"Hey man, there you are. What happened?"

He rolled his eyes. "Well, after you sliced my shirt in half-" "I said I was sorry!" He glared at Rydan. "After you sliced my shirt in half, Harley called for me," At this, Rydan raised his eyebrows, and this time Harley kicked him," because R- the new girl here needed a little convincing."

He nodded. Then he smirked. "Are you sure nothing's happening between-" NO! They both kneed him in the stomach and he started rolling around on the ground. In between bites of an ambrosia square, he said," Remind me again why I'm your friend."

Dalsyn smirked and gathered a huge breath. "Because we're both," At this, Rydan drew in a deep breath, And they started talking super fast. "GeeksNerdsCrazyPeopleWeirdos, and… FREAKS!" At the word 'freaks', they both started running around like the crazy people they are.

After their little 'speech', Ruby cleared her throat and flicked them.

"Well, I'm Ruby."

Rydan nodded and looked at Harley.

"You of all people would figure out her name."

The three of them busted out laughing at this.

"What?"

Dalsyn looked up. "Because that's exactly what I said."

Then they all started laughing again.

**Line Break**

**Ruby's POV**

After our laughter fit (some of the Apollo kids thought we had gotten into the laughing gas), they decided to show me around. Or should I say, _Harley_ decided to show me around, and told the boys they had to come. How did she convince them? Her glare _sucks._ We finally came to a shed, a garden shed. But instead of gardening tools, there were weapons. There were swords, daggers, knives, clubs, guns, something that looked suspiciously like a mace, and bows and arrows. I immediately grabbed those. Harley looked at me. I guess she was surprised by how long it took for me to choose, or my lack of time.

She spoke up after a second. "Well, now you need a melee weapon, in case someone gets close." I nodded. She pulled out a huge two-handed sword that looked like something only a full-grown man could wield, but she held it with no signs of strain. I tried to grab it, and it almost fell. We shook our heads at the same time.

We must have gone through half the shed by the time I found something. She pulled out a sword about three and a half feet long when I noticed a glint. I picked it up. It was just a hairclip shaped like a purple dagger. I was about to toss it when it grew into a real dagger with dark purple words on it. It was eighteen inches of gold, Imperial Gold, according to Harley.

Then she showed me the cabins. She was almost done telling me the minor gods when I noticed she'd left one out.

"Which one is that?" I asked, pointing at a purple and black cabin with the letters 'SPQR' inscribed into the wall.

"That one is Bellona. Minor goddess of Battle and War." I thought about that cabin all day, even when I went into the Mercury- sorry, Hermes- cabin, where I would be staying until I was claimed.

That night, when we went to dinner, I saw the Hunters of Artemis and the goddess herself at a silvery table. I leaned over to one of my counselors, Travis Stoll, and asked, "Are Artemis and her Hunters always here?"

"Not even close," he whispered back. "They hardly ever show up. They're only here because the monster population has gone down a lot since the Giant War. That and they wanted to try extending their winning streak of fifty-eight."

"Did they win?" At this he smirked. "Nope. They had Annabeth, our greatest strategist, but she was outfoxed. That new kid, Dalsyn, won the game after most of us were put to sleep. He beat Annabeth because she underestimated him, and she paid with a wounded ego."

I smiled. Then everyone stood up and started walking towards the bronze brazier. I saw them dumping food into the fire.

"Burnt offerings for the gods," Travis whispered in my ear. "Apparently, they like the smell."

I shook my head. This place was weird. Of course, I knew it was real, but why would an all-powerful goddess or god like burning food? I dumped in some of my steak, and prayed to the goddess I had had on my mind all day.

"To Bellona."

I heard a voice in my mind, and I stiffened.

_Calm down,_ it said. _Go sit down, you're drawing attention. _I sat down at the edge of the Hermes table and sat down. Then I asked a question.

_Bellona?_

_Hello, Ruby. Can you remember me yet?_ I thought hard. I realized who she was, and the role she had played in my life.

_Mom!_

_About time. Now, I'm not going to claim you yet, but I will. Until then, you won't remember this conversation._

_What?! No! I know who you are know, how can you take it away?! _

_I have to. I'm sorry…_ Then I blinked a few times and kept eating like I had been since the beginning.

That night, I had a dream. A weird one. I saw Harley, Dalsyn, Rydan, some girl I didn't know, and I, but we were about a year older or so. We were standing in a desert.

_Dalsyn, we need to bandage that!_

_No. We have to keep moving. GO! I'll hold them off. I should be able to get them far enough away._

_No! Your teleporting abilities are still too weak, and with something that size…_

_Then Dalsyn started growing. Crystals of ice gathered around him, and he was encased. Soon he was twenty feet tall, and growing. It finally stopped when he was fifty feet high. He charged off into another direction. _

I snapped my eyes open. I looked around frantically, and I realized I was in the Mercury cabin still. I got up, slipped on some regular clothes, and ran to the Khione cabin. The second I opened the door, I heard a sound from the cabin. I threw the door open, which said, _Handprint accepted. Welcome, Ruby._ That was creepy. I saw Dalsyn sitting up in his bed in Pokemon pj's.

"Nice," I snickered. He stared at me for a second. "Why are you here? It's the middle of the night!"

"I had a weird dream about us-" I looked at him. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because- hahaha- because you _dream_ about me! HAhahahahaha!" While he was having his little 'ROFL' moment, I walked up to him and kicked him in the chest.

"Okay, okay." He sat up. "So, as you were saying?"

"I dreamt that Harley, Rydan, you, a girl I didn't recognize, and I were in a desert. We-" I heard someone else throw the door open. It was Annabeth.

He stared at her for a second. "I didn't program the door to let you in… Oh. Stolls?"

She nodded, breathless. "Meeting."

"What? In the middle of the night?"

She nodded again. "Where's Rydan? He's a counselor too."

I shrugged. "Well, he's probably in bed in his cabin, sleeping like a sane person at-" He looked at his clock-" Six in the morning. But then again, we both have never been ones for sanity…"

Annabeth seemed to notice me for the first time. She pointed at me, then Dalsyn, and opened her mouth. Before she could, we both seemed to realize what she was saying, and yelled, **NO!** We glanced at each other and I blushed. I hardly knew him! How could she say that?!

I said, "So, you should get going. Bye!"

I walked out as fast as I could. Gods, that was embarrassing! I saw Rydan's cabin and decided to get him. I knocked on his pitch-black door, and he opened it with a javelin in his hand. He dropped it when he saw it was me.

"Sorry," he said. "I got into a little fight with Thalia, Artemis' lieutenant. I've been jumpy ever since."

"Counselor meeting," I said. "Annabeth told me to get you."

He shook his head a bit. "At-he looked at his watch- six fifteen? Wow. Okay, I'm coming."

He stepped out of the cabin. He was in a hoodie and black jeans, and his shoes were mismatched. I smiled a bit at that, and said bye. Then I walked to the arena, where I saw Reyna.

"Hi Reyna." I said. She turned around. "And who might you be?"

"Ruby Carn. Undetermined." I had been told all about that stuff last night during my tour, and I had seen the orientation film.

She shook my outstretched hand.

"There's a meeting right now in the Big House, Aren't you supposed to go?" She nodded.

"Nice meeting you, Ruby."

I started shooting at the targets. I kept backing away, until I hit the wall. I walked out of the arena to see the Hunters leaving. One of them spotted me. She walked up to Artemis and whispered something in her ear. The hunter ran down to me and asked me something.

"Would you like to join the Hunters of Artemis?" I thought about it for a second, then shook my head. I didn't want immortality, I just got here. I told her if something went wrong I might join, but other than that, no. She looked pretty put out, but she nodded and walked back up the hill. I saw Artemis raise an eyebrow at me, then they disappeared over the hill.

**Harley's POV**

When I heard there was a meeting, I didn't care. I wished I had been able to go, but Clarisse was the oldest, and her second-in-command Mark was next in line. I sat outside of the Big House rec room and listened to the meeting as best as I could, but I couldn't make out more than one or two words at a time. I decided to leave, so I did. Then I heard yelling, but I dismissed it.

**Dalsyn's POV**

A meeting at six in the morning? Bleh. I sat down and listened to Chiron telling us the Hunters had left, blah blah. Then I heard Clarisse speak up. I sat up. "-Romans, they say they'll cooperate, but they don't even show up for meetings!" I spoke up for the first time.

"Clarisse, I'm sure Reyna will get here, but are you really saying that we shouldn't trust them because they aren't right on time for a meeting at six in the morning?" She glared at me, but I had gotten her. Reyna walked in with a cup of coffee in hand, Frank and Hazel right behind her. They sat down in their respective Roman seats, and I heard a sound on the wall. I turned around in the middle of Reyna apologizing and I saw Ruby pointing at her head and mouthing 'Bellona'. I nodded, and mouthed, 'later'. She nodded and walked off. I turned around to see everyone looking at me.

"What?" I said angrily. "I heard something; what's wrong with that?"

Chiron nodded. "Now, apparently Nico found another demigod, but he can't shadow travel back yet, he's used too much energy. We need someone to help him.

"I'll do it," Rydan and I said simultaneously. "How about we go together?" I suggested. "We can take Apollo's flying chariot." I turned to Will Solace. "Are you okay with that?" He nodded. "Then we can go." And with that, I walked out the door, Rydan right behind me.

**AN: Phew, that was a long chapter, hoped you liked it PinkiePie. Now thanks for all the reviews, and check out my new poll. It's question is 'Who is your favorite Icy Winds character?' Trivia is…**

**What did Hyperion get turned into during The Battle of Manhattan?**


	10. Chapter 10: Action and a Quest

**Icy Winds**

**Chapter 10**

**Action and a Quest**

**AN: Hey guys, this is chapter 10. I'm at double digits! I'm so excited! And thanks to benjafroggy (nice profile BTW) for my 15****th**** review! Can we get to 20 maybe? It would be amazing if you guys could get us there. And I said us. This is a team effort. I'm always willing to see suggestions and stuff, and also, I got the last OC, so I don't need any more of them, but it would be fun to see ideas! Thanks to all of you for helping me, this is higher than I ever thought I would get, and I'll help you guys too if you need it. Anyways, here is the chapter!**

**Dalsyn's POV**

I walked out of the meeting, and pulled my bow out of nowhere. I was decent at it, but nowhere near the Apollo kids. I had had a bit of practice, but I was pretty good naturally. I walked back into the arena and started shooting at the bullseyes. At first I was getting on the 7's and 8's, but I started hitting dead center in no time. I put away my bow when I saw Rydan coming.

"You got everything?"

He nodded. "Ambrosia, nectar, a mortal first-aid kit, and… well, you've got our weapons."

At that I nodded. Then I saw Ruby looking pretty down. I got an idea. I pulled a piece of paper out of my cabin with ice and wrote a quick message on it. I made it into a paper airplane and threw it at her chest. It hit her neck, and she grabbed it. She looked over at me and nodded. I hopped into the chariot and saw Will getting in too. Oh yeah, we agreed he should come to steer the chariot and stuff. He flicked the reins, and we went into the air. I sat there, and thought about, well, everything. From the empousae to Zethes to the fight with Clarisse, the icy club, and then now, after I had met Harley and Ruby. Now we were off to find another demigod. I couldn't help but wonder what they would be like.

We finally landed 45 minutes later, and I saw about ten, twenty monsters surrounding Nico. Now normally that would be a piece of cake, but when you're defending a demigod, and there's a drakon in there, it's kind of hard. I summoned our weapons onto the chariot, and Rydan threw a javelin at the drakon's eye, which was a direct hit, and it began to crumble. I saw Scythian Dracaena, and a few hellhounds in the fight too. I brought out my staff and activated the scythe. I started ripping through them like paper. I swung the scythe down and killed the last hellhound.

I saw Will picking off the last of the snake women, and Nico jumped onto the chariot. I used snow and ice to lift the boy up on the chariot.

And we flew back to camp.

When we got back, I headed to Chiron. I told him what had happened, and he nodded. The boy was 12, a year older than me, and from the looks of him, I thought he might be a Hermes kid. I walked off to find Ruby.

I found her at the beach, holing a sand dollar. It was still alive, from the way she would place it in the water and it would scuttle away as fast as it could. I saw Percy in the water, trying to hide himself. I smirked a bit. I froze a disc of ice and threw it at where he was hiding. The second it touched the water, I froze more of the water, and encased Percy. He bobbed up to the surface in a cube of ice. Ruby saw him and yelped. She backed away. When she realized that he was frozen, she shouted, "Get out here Dalsyn!" I stepped out, grinning.

"Hi Ruby."

"Unfreeze him."

"Okay."

I unfroze him, after I used the ice around him to get to his cabin, and _then _I unfroze him.

"There. Now, is something wr- What the- Ruby! You're being claimed!"

She had a spear in the earth over her head, and the letters 'SPQR' in purple over that.

"Bellona," I whispered. "Come on, let's get to Chiron, he needs to hear about this. I ran up to the Big House, only to be blocked by a girl with a lance and a golden bow in a quiver. From the color and the weapons, I thought she was an Apollo kid.

"No entry allowed," she said. "There's a meeting right now."

"A meeting?! Crap! Well, I'm the counselor from Khione, so let me through!"

She looked at me skeptically. I made a ball of ice in my hand, and she let me through. I ran towards the rec room and sat down in my seat right before they started talking.

They talked for a while about the rescue mission, before Chiron turned to me.

"You said you had an idea of his godly parent?"

I nodded. "I'm thinking Hermes."

He nodded and then they were about to end the meeting when I said, "There was a claiming." Chiron turned towards me sharply. "Who?" The new girl, Ruby Carn. She's a daughter of Bellona."

"But why would a Roman show up at the Greek camp?"

"Probably because this was closer. Also, is there really a difference any more? We have many of the minor Roman gods and goddesses' cabins here, so what's the difference?"

He nodded. "So she will stay?" I nodded. "Thanks, Chiron."

And then the meeting ended. I saw Ruby arguing with the Apollo kid, who looked a bit older than me, and she relaxed when she saw me.

"Did you tell Chiron?" I nodded. I turned to the guard. "What's your name?" "Victoria Crotar, daughter of Apollo." I nodded and said, "Come with me." She nodded. I walked towards the arena and stopped.

"Let's have a three-way archery contest." Victoria smirked at this, but I wasn't done. "Since Victoria's heritage will give her an advantage, and Ruby will be a natural at any weapon because of hers, I will use a small amount of my powers." Her smirk faded at this. I notched an arrow.

"Let's begin." I told them the rules and guidelines. We fired as quickly as we could. Victoria was faster than me, and so was Ruby, but I made up for a little bit of speed with top-notch accuracy. As each arrow was about to hit the target, frost went over it and altered its path the slightest bit, giving me a perfect score. I looked over at Ruby and Victoria, and I put away my bow. I looked at each person's target and yelled, "Rydan! Get in here!" He flew in and sheathed his wings, then tucked into a ball and rolled before getting on one knee and standing.

I pointed at the targets. "Who won?"

He stared at the targets for a second, then declared, "It's a tie between Ruby and Victoria." They high-fived and smirked at me. Then I got an idea and started grinning like a madman. Rudan saw it and shuddered. "I know that look… He's got an idea, EVERYONE, BACK AWAY FROM DALSYN!" They started backing away when I said,

"Now we do melee fighting." The girls sighed and wiped their brows. Then they glared at Rydan."Hey, don't come crying to me when he whips the living crap out of you two, he's beast with his staff, just wait."

They rolled their eyes as he flew to the top of the stands and then flew off and came back with popcorn.

I pulled out my staff. "No powers, Frost Boy," Ruby warned. I laughed and nodded. Then I got in a ready stance. Victoria pulled out a lance and got ready. Ruby put away her bow and pulled out a different weapon than her dagger, a sword that was three and a half feet long of Imperial gold and Celestial Bronze. I spun my staff and charged at her. She sidestepped, probably expecting me to stumble past, but I slammed his staff into the ground, spun back around at her, and kicked her in the stomach. She went flying. I then engaged Victoria. I hit a button, and my staff was as long as her lance. It turned into a scythe, and I started swinging it at her. She blocked, and I slid the staff apart into a blade, but it wasn't a Greek style blade, it was a katana again. I slashed at her, and she ducked. I knocked her legs out from her with the sheath. Then I slid the staff back together and it clicked, locking back together. I put it away and smirked. I held out my hand, and she grabbed it.

I helped Ruby up as well, and she dusted off her jeans. I heard clapping in the distance. I turned and saw Rydan slowly clapping, flying down. I smiled a bit. He raised his eyebrows at the girls, like _I told you so._ They glared at him. He smirked. I gave him a high-five, and he pulled out his sword. He looked at me, and I nodded. He swung it at me, and I froze my hand a bit and knocked his weapon off-balance. He smirked.

"So we're playing that way," he said. "In that case…" He took off. I started throwing bolts of ice at him, but he dodged them all. He dived at me, and I grabbed his arms and pulled him down. He was about to crash, but I curled into a ball and spun. Ice gathered around me, and I rolled across the arena like a tire. The ice around me exploded, and I stood up. I saw him face-down in the dirt. He got up slowly, and said, "You win." I grinned.

I helped him up, and he stood. We walked out of the arena, the girls staring at us. We didn't care though.

**Line Break**

We were sitting at the campfire, and Annabeth, Percy, Hazel, Jason, Reyna, Leo, Jason, Piper, and Frank were sitting with Victoria, Ruby, Rydan, Harley and I. We had no idea as to _why_ they were sitting with us, but seeing all the couples were making me sick. I saw Nico and gave him a look that said, _help me!_ He shrugged and I froze his hand. He shadow traveled me to him, and I unfroze his hand.

"Thanks," I said.

"All the love sickening you?" I nodded, remembering he didn't have a girlfriend either. Although, his main excuse was he was too young… But I could tell who he liked. It was super obvious, but only Piper had figured out so far. I couldn't understand how nobody noticed. He was always acting weird around her. I won't tell you though, that's for everyone else to figure out.

I saw Rydan looking around for me, so I walked back and sat down. I nudged Percy, who was staring at Annabeth, and he looked at me.

"What do you need, Dalsyn?"

"I need you to stop staring at Annabeth, you look like a complete idiot."

"Whatever you say, you're just jealous."

"Pfft. Jealous? Of what, slamming my face into someone else's? No thanks. Oh great, now she's staring at you."

And they went back to staring at each other. I grabbed a s'more and chucked it in the fire. I pulled it out with my fire-proof gloves and blasted it with cold. It warmed back up a bit, and I ate it. It was nice to not be running around helping demi-gods. It had only been a week, but I already was at home. Well, except for the fact that most of the people here were older than me, and they all thought I was a 'little boy', even after I won Capture the Flag with only about thirty people, whereas they had nearly a hundred. My twelfth birthday couldn't come faster.

**Eighteen Months Later**

I sat in my cabin with Rydan and Harley next to me. We were planning for the newest Capture the Flag game. We started doing this a month ago, when our team got devastated by Percy and Jason working together. Annabeth, Harley, Victoria, Ruby, Reyna, Rydan and I were the only ones standing, and they had twenty fresh warriors that attacked after we defeated an onslaught of demigods. Needless to say, they won. Half the camp was in bandages, and we still haven't figured out how they got rid of all of our men… But this time, we were determined to win, but Chiron had announced this wouldn't be a regular game of Capture the Flag. He wouldn't tell us how it was different, which infuriated us.

I tapped my finger on the map of the woods we had.

"If we trap the creek here and here," I pointed at the very edges of the creek boundaries and slid my finger in a line, forming a small opening," They'll be forced into a funnel shape. If we get Apollo cabin, we can pick them off one by one. Then we can get them with our close-range fighters. We'll stop the main raiding party by sending a squad of five archers and a dozen spear and swordsmen with Rydan as aerial support."

Harley shook her head. "That will force us to go through the same way. We could be cut off. The close quarters will keep our archers from being able to fire accurately, they might hit us."

I smiled. "If I freeze us a bridge here," I pointed at the spot where the tripwires and Greek fire bombs would be," We can go across, and avoid the main raid party. We can split here, at the clearing, and find the flag. When someone does, I'll get the others there, and we'll get rid of the guards."

Rydan spoke up for the first time. "Are you sure you can teleport everyone?" I nodded, and said, "I've been practicing, and I could teleport us to Manhattan now. So that's covered."

"Why don't we just teleport there?"

"Because I won't know where the flag is until someone finds it. But to finish the plan, I need to keep practicing my telepathy. It's still shaky, and I haven't done it to a half-blood yet, but I'm getting better. Once I can do it, then I can look through your thoughts and find out where the flag is, and then we'll get them. But remember, we need to get Apollo, Ares, Khione, Thanatos, and Bellona on our teams, and people are going to want me for my ice powers, Ares for Clarisse, Rydan because he can fly and summon shades, Bellona for Reyna, and Apollo because people need archers. So this may be difficult to pull off. If we can get Khione and Thanatos, we may be able to salvage the plan. If we lose Rydan though, the plan could collapse."

Harley nodded. "So, let's practice your telepathy." I groaned. Telepathy always left me with a huge headache. I stretched my mind out, an I felt spots of light, which were the living things. I grabbed onto Rydan's consciousness, and pulled. At the same time, he grabbed his head. I kept going, until I got in.

_I did it!_ He groaned again.

_Cool, now get out of my head, this hurts!_

_Sorry, I'll be a bit gentler. _I relaxed my grip on his mind, and he straightened. He rubbed his head.

_That hurt. Now, are you sure you'll be able to do this when we're farther away?_

_Probably. If my theory is correct from the amount of energy this is taking, I should be able to do it from three-quarters of a mile without exhausting myself. If I get into someone's mind, it also may be easier to teleport them by ice._

_That's reassuring. _I laughed mentally. Then I heard another voice. It was Harley's.

I withdrew from his mind to hear her yelling at us. "-Just sounded, it's time for dinner!" I nodded and ran towards the pavilion. They were right behind me.

We sat down at our tables. I thought about the first day I was claimed, almost two years ago. I thought about the Hunters and Artemis herself.

_They were good fighters,_ I reflected. I thought about how I accidentally 'stole' her bow, and she chased me around camp and turned me into a deer. I got really lucky that the boy was there, and I was turned human. I even managed to save him, though I was unconscious when he was turned back.

When dinner ended, Chiron began to speak. He said that it would be counselors, the Romans, and one camper of their choice against everyone else, reason being he wanted to see how the counselors could fight without numbers. This could be difficult. Let's see… That means Percy, Nico, Katie Gardner, Connor and Travis, Jason, Annabeth, Clarisse, Piper, Leo, Will, and Pollux. Plus the minor gods, we had Lou Ellen, Alec from Morpheus, Butch from Iris, Shad from Nike, Ruby from Bellona (Reyna was leaving soon, so Ruby is considered counselor), Rydan, Sarah from Hebe, the Romans, Hazel, Frank, Reyna, and then there were our choices. Rydan and I had a quick conversation in our minds. I would choose Harley, and he would choose Victoria.

Percy chose Sylvia from Hecate **(Remember her, from Capture the Flag?)**. That was a surprise. Annabeth must have told him who to pick. Nico chose Somnia from Morpheus. This time I saw Annabeth smirking. I saw their plan. They were trying to get as many magic kids as possible. I knew we needed to, but apparently we weren't let in on the plan. How did Annabeth know about the twist Chiron came up with in the first place? Must have been the Stolls. The rest of the counselors chose either Morpheus or Hecate kids, Leo chose Jake from his cabin, and I chose Harley. Then Rydan chose Victoria, which surprised everyone but me. They walked up with weapons in hand and armor on. Rydan and I didn't have any, Rydan because it would keep him from using his wings, me because I didn't want anyone to know I had armor in the first place.

We were about to begin when I heard a voice- no, three voices- and I turned around. I saw Rachel, spewing green smoke and she started speaking in a raspy voice.

_The child of ice shall go to his home_

_Among the Arctic seven shall roam_

_To save the ones trapped in ice_

_To win or lose, defeated twice_

_The last frontier they must conquer_

_Beyond the gods, yet one is stronger_

Then Rachel collapsed. Two demigods caught her and set her down in a chair.

Chiron looked grave. He called everyone back to attention.

"I am afraid we will have to cancel tonight's Capture the Flag game."

Everyone started protesting. Chiron slammed his hoof into the ground until everyone quieted down.

"Counsel meeting now."

Everyone called walked towards the Big House, all excitement forgotten. I thought about the lines of the prophecy. The ones trapped in ice? Last frontier? I walked into the rec room and sat down. I saw most people were as puzzled as I was.

Annabeth spoke up first. "Well, the child of ice is obviously Dalsyn." Everyone looked at me. I started fidgeting. Annabeth continued to talk. "His home either means his orphanage, or his real home. Seven quest members, in the Arctic Circle. They have to save some people in ice. They'll either win or lose. They will be defeated twice, but their success is a mystery."

Hazel jumped in. "The last frontier is probably Alaska, according to the last line, that says beyond the gods. But 'one is stronger'? I don't know about that, but maybe there's a certain god or goddess that's stronger in Alaska."

Chiron spoke for the first time. "Dalsyn gets to choose the six other quest members. It is decreed by the Ancient Laws."

I nodded. "I'll take Ruby, Rydan, Victoria, Harley, Hazel, Frank, and Piper." They nodded, but Piper looked a bit uneasy. She probably didn't want to go without Jason. Je started whispered in her ear, and she slowly relaxed. I was a bit nervous myself to be the leader of a quest with members that were older than me, but I shook it off.

I nodded.

"Let's go on a quest."

**AN: Oh Dalsyn, if only you knew what's going to happen. I hope you liked the chapter, it took a while. I had to type it on my laptop first, then I had to email it to our desktop and keep going, so… yeah. Review!**


	11. Chapter 11: Bubble Gum Sucks

**Icy Winds**

**Chapter 11**

**Bubble Gum Sucks**

**AN: Hey guys, I thought I should update, so here I am! And I'm starting school up again soon, so I won't be updating as frequently. And also, Frank didn't come, I miscounted, so sorry about that! Here's the chapter! Oh yeah, I haven't done this yet:**

**Disclaimer: (insert witty and sarcastic remark about not owning PJO here)**

**Dalsyn's POV**

I think that we didn't get a good start to the quest. For one, we got stuck in a- You know what, never mind. Anyways, let's go.

"So, to Canada we go."

"Yeah, to my homeland!"

I looked at Rydan. He seemed abnormally cheerful

"Can you speak French?"

"I can." I looked at Piper. "Because it's-"

"The language of love, yeah I know." Now she raised an eyebrow at me.

"How do you know that?" I racked my brain. I couldn't remember, just like the other facts I knew that were obscure. I shrugged.

"Let's go. We're not getting anywhere by talking. We're taking the van, right?" The older demigods nodded. We got in, and Piper got in the front seat. When I asked her why she was driving, she told me about her charmspeak. She wouldn't have to show the officers that chanced to pull her over, she would just get them to forget about it and leave.

"Handy trick." She nodded.

"The Stolls want me to help them with pranks, though."

I thought of something. "Try to charmspeak me."

"You sure?" I nodded. "If I have to, I want to be able to resist it."

She shrugged, then thought for a second. "Tell me a secret." I could tell her voice was different, richer, but it didn't affect me. I shrugged. Her eyes widened. "Nobody's ever been able to resist my charmspeak except for other charmspeakers!"

I was excited now. "So maybe I can charmspeak?" She shrugged. "Maybe…" She went into thought. Then suddenly her eyes snapped open. She turned around and started driving. She didn't talk the rest of the way.

When we finally had to stop, she spoke to me again. "What about the border patrol? Won't we need passports?" I nodded, trying not to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Well, I said something very similar when we trying to get to the camp," I said, now smiling.

She laughed.

"So, what were you thinking about?"

She looked surprised. "Oh, that. I was thinking about my own first quest. So can you speak French too?"

I nodded. "But don't change the subject."

She looked down. "Well, it's just- when we were on our quest, we had a run-in with Boreas and his kids. So…"

"You had a bad experience with Khione," I finished. "_That's _why you started looking at me differently after I was claimed. You don't trust me."

She started shaking her head. "I knew you would take this the wrong way."

"No!" I said fiercely. "You're the one who's taking it the wrong way! You don't trust me? Take the quest alone! Here's the addresses!"

Then I stormed off, the piece of paper with the address of my home and of Rydan and I's orphanage. How could she not trust me? Because of my mother? Well maybe I'll join her. Get rid of McLean, I thought bitterly. Then I heard a voice. Piper was trying to charmspeak me, and I saw the other quest members running back to figure out what was wrong. I pulled out a knife from the weapons shed. I turned back, and hurled it at Piper's arm. I saw it hit her jacket sleeve and pin her to the back of the van. The knife punched through the mortal steel like butter. She took off her jacket, and she stormed back into the van. I turned myself into snow, and flew into the nearest blizzard.

**Rydan's POV**

I sat in the van until I heard shouting. I stepped out of the van and saw Dalsyn storming away- literally. He threw something at Piper, and then he turned into snow. I heard a _thunk_, and saw Piper taking off her jacket, which had a knife in it. He had thrown a knife at her! Why would he do that? I saw Hazel, Ruby, Victoria, and Harley coming towards us. When they saw her, then the knife in her jacket, they put the pieces together. When Piper told us what had happened, we were all shocked. He really did that? What if he's going to become evil now? Then I felt the van tipping over. I hopped out and extended my wings, and Hazel summoned earth to hold up her and Piper, Ruby, Harley, and Victoria. Then we saw that it wasn't a monster; no, it was Dalsyn. He looked straight at Piper, then disappeared.

"He jus wanted to shake us up. He'll come back," I said. Piper nodded.

"Until then, you can be the quest leader. After all, you're the only other person who knows where the orphanage is. And we don't have a GPS, so you'll be a big help." Everyone else nodded. I was a bit nervous though. Then Dalsyn reappeared. I tackled him.

"Get off of me, man!" I stood up. He turned to Piper.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have gotten angry like that. I figured out that something happened though."

"What?" Hazel said.

"Another eidolon. It possessed me. And now- now-" He fell onto his knees. Ruby and Harley walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"What happened?" Harley said gently.

"The prophecy. 'The ones trapped in ice.'" The eidolon used my powers to capture Percy, Annabeth, Leo, and Frank. We have to save them."

"What about Jason?" This didn't come from Piper, but Ruby.

"He flew off. But now the camp thinks I'm a traitor."

Harley's eyes widened. Then an Iris-Message popped up next to Dalsyn. It was Clarisse. She turned to the side and shouted, "Chiron! I found him!" He ran in, and saw where everyone was.

"Get back from Dalsyn! He is a traitor!"

He turned to the IM. "I am not! I swear on the Styx that an eidolon possessed me when that happened! I had no control over my body!" Chiron's eyes widened, and he shouted something to the other campers. They all started leaving, from what I could hear, and Chiron cut the connection.

He turned to us. "Well, are we going or not?"

**Line Break (Dalsyn's POV)**

So yeah. I froze the hole in the van over, and retrieved my dagger, so no harm done, but I was mad that I had let the eidolon control me, with me thinking I was in control, nonetheless! Anyways, I got back in the van, and remembered _how_ they had been captured. I grabbed Piper's arm. She whirled around, and I had a dagger leveled at my throat. She dropped it when she saw me.

"You were right," I said.

"About what?"

"Being a charmspeaker. I don't know what happened, but the eidolon used it when it possessed me."

She nodded. I let go of her, and sat in the very back. Then I disappeared. Rydan grabbed at where I was. He cursed, and picked up a note. Then he read it, and relaxed. I reappeared, holding my I-pod. I grinned at him, and put in my headphones. Music was blaring like crazy.

_She says she's no good with words but I'm worse_

_Barely stuttered out_

_A joke of a romantic stuck to my tongue_

_And weighed down with words too overdramatic_

_Tonight it's "it cant get much worse"_

_Vs. "no one should ever feel like.."_

_I'm two quarters and a heart down_

_And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds_

_These words are all I have so I write them_

_I need them just to get by_

_Dance, Dance_

_We're falling apart to half time_

_Dance, Dance_

_And these are the lives you love to lead_

_Dance, this is the way they'd love_

_If they knew how misery loved me_

_You always fold just before you're found out_

_Drink up its last call_

_Last resort_

_But only the first mistake and I..._

_I'm two quarters and a heart down_

_And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds_

_These words are all I have so I write them_

_I need them just to get by_

_Why don't you show me a little bit of spine_

_You've been saving for his mattress, love_

_Dance, Dance_

_We're falling apart to half time_

_Dance, Dance_

_And these are the lives you love to lead_

_Dance, this is the way they'd love_

_If they knew how misery loved me_

_Why don't you show me a little bit of spine_

_You've been saving for his mattress (mattress, mattress)_

_I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me_

_Dance, Dance_

_We're falling apart to half time_

_Dance, Dance_

_And these are the lives you love to lead_

_Dance this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)_

_Dance this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)_

_Dance this is the way they'd love_

_If they knew how misery loved me_

_Dance, Dance_

_Dance, Dance_

_Dance, Dance_

_Dance, Dance_

Then someone yanked out my headphones. I pulled out a dagger and swung it at whoever did it, which was Hazel. She jumped back.

"Sorry Hazel, but don't do that again."

She nodded. Rydan smirked.

"You owe me five drachmas, Harley."

I glared at him. "You _bet_ on me?"

He nodded. "I bet you would draw a weapon when she took out your headphones. Harley bet against it."

I shook my head. "I swear you guys spent too much time with the Stolls."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "And you don't? You stole Harley's sword."

She looked at her waist, and noticed it was missing. She held out her hand. I sighed and pulled a ring out of my pocket, and tossed it to her. In midair, it turned to her sword. She caught it and glared at me. I smiled and shrugged. She rolled her eyes. I smiled inwardly at how alike we were.

Then I heard a sound that sounded like metallic screeching. I jumped out of the van and pulled out a piece of PVC piping. I shook it, and my staff appeared. The other demigods drew their weapons, and I saw a Laistrygonian raiding a sweet shop. I shrugged. "Let's get it."

We charged. Ruby and Victoria unslung their bows and started firing arrows. His face emerged from the sweets, and it was covered in bubble gum. He raised his hand, which was covered in the sticky stuff, and he threw a glob at me. I deflected as much as I could, but I was losing energy. I ran to the side, and released the ice. Then he threw a second volley, and I was trapped. Rydan was still barely dodging, but Hazel and the girls were stuck. Victoria was somehow heating up the gum with a blast of sunlight, but she looked tired. I decided to help her. I made a large blade of ice and cut the gum as much as I could. I cooled everyone else's gum down, while Rydan ran interference, since he could fly.

I cut through the rest of the gum relatively easily, but I was drained. I couldn't cut myself free. Great. I'm going to die to a type of sweet. Then I got an idea. It was a power that wouldn't drain me much, after almost two years of practice. I turned into snow, and reappeared on top of the giant. I stabbed him in the head, and he dissolved. I fell, and ate a bit of ambrosia as fast as I could. I was revitalized, and I softened my fall with a 'mattress' of snow. I hopped up, and surrounded myself with snow, which started healing me slowly.

The rest of the trip was uneventful, except for Victoria and Ruby shooting billboards and passing pigeons. When they finally stopped that, I looked at the border. We drove through, and got everything done smoothly. We had passports in our bags, so we were fine with that, except for Rydan and I, who had ours already. With Piper and I charmspeaking our way through, we got to Canada without a cinch.

I looked at the unforgiving blizzard.

"Let's get to our orphanage, Rydan."

**AN: There you go. The first chapter of the quest. Not much action, but it'll get there. See you next time! I'm so tired…. Why?**


	12. Chapter 12: We Meet the Winds

**Icy Winds**

**Chapter 12**

**We Meet the Winds of the North**

**AN: Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! But please check out my poll, only Kat has voted for it so far. I know that one of you guys may be biased *cough*Resatice*cough*, but I still would like to see your input. My favorite is- well, Kat knows, but nobody else will know until the poll is over. Here is chapter 12!**

**Dalsyn's POV**

So, yeah. Three of the Seven have been captured. That sucks and all, but we need to keep moving. They need freed!

We were all in the van. We had almost made it to Toronto, and we were close. I saw familiar buildings from 'field trips' and the times we would sneak out. I got an idea. I imagined my old dorm, and thought about the Cokes and other drinks we had stashed. I put my hand into ice, and it came out with a can of root beer (yum). I popped the tab and drank it. I offered one to Rydan, just to annoy him. He hates root beer. I dropped it, and it disappeared.

We stopped at the orphanage. I noticed something strange right away. There was a teenager, about Percy's age, with glowing green marks all over his clothes. There was a man-his father, I assumed- standing next to him. They seemed to be talking. I tore myself away from him. But when I looked back, he saw me, and the green marks disappeared. I shook my head, and walked into the orphanage.

Well, I didn't walk in. I was climbing the wall. I saw my old dorm on the second floor. I pulled out a laser light I got from Leo and cut the window. I pulled it off with ice. I saw a boy about 9 sitting on the bed. I hopped in, and told him not to remember me at all. I used charmspeak apparently, because his eyes glazed over, and when I left, he was muttering to himself about a weird noise. I walked down the stairs. Old memories started to come back. I pushed them away for the time being. What could we be looking for?

Then I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I looked at it. It was Hazel! She was gesturing for me to come outside. I nodded, then sprinted towards them. I slammed the doors opened, and saw five Hyperboreans. I cursed in Latin. They wouldn't be affected by my ice, so I pulled my scythe. I spun it around, and charged at one of them. I stabbed it in the knee, then spun back and threw my scythe. It hit the monster in the back of his head, and it dissolved. I caught my scythe as it fell, and saw that the other four had been dealt with. I grinned. Then I turned to Piper.

"Did you find anything?"

She shook her head. "We need to go to your original house. Do you still have the address?" I nodded.

We got back in the van, and drove to the outskirts of Toronto. I saw the half-burned house.

"There!" I shouted. She pulled over at the ruins of the house.

"Reminds me of the Wolf House," She mumbled. I walked right into the ruins. I looked around, until I saw something unscathed. It was a book, which was unusual, because it should have burned. I pulled it out, and I heard a roar. I heard Victoria curse.

I looked at the source of the noise. It was a lion the size of a pickup truck.

"The Nemean Lion! Piece of crap, this thing is tough."

I pulled out my staff and turned it to a spear. I thought about how Heracles had defeated it (he gets way too much attention). He had strangled it. But maybe… I made a snowball out of thin air. I threw it right at the thing's mouth. It caught in his throat, and he started yowling.

"Come get snowballs guys!" I shouted.

"You're insane!" Victoria shouted back, as she poked at the lion's eyes. Maybe I was completely insane. So? I would get us out of there. Everyone fell back, and we started chucking snowballs at its face. I guided them, so that we would get a direct hit every time. I made a spear point of ice, and I hurled it into the lion's mouth while it was getting a brain freeze, and having to swallow more ice and snow. It's hard to swallow when it's compressed. The point hit it in the throat, and it screeched. It dissolved, and I saw a gold glint. I picked it up. It was the Nemean Lion's pelt! I picked it up. It transformed into a fur duster, but it changed again into a golden-brown jacket. I slipped it on. I got an idea. I grabbed my dagger, and thrust it into my side. It bounced right off. I was weapon-proof! I slipped it off and dropped it. Right before it hit the ground, it disappeared. It was now safely in my cabin. I turned to everyone else.

I held up the book. "Let's read." They nodded.

I opened the book. It was in Greek. Darn it! I can't read Greek. I'm not dyslexic! I'm glad, too, but I'm not going as fast in Ancient Greek as Rydan. He teased me all the time about it. I didn't care, but it was frustrating to not know things. Piper grabbed it from me and started reading.

"It's a sister prophecy!"

I gasped. "That means this was a Sibylline Book!" She nodded.

_When the ice's child home is found,_

_The life of four are hung and bound_

_In the ice queen's lair_

_The final frontier the quest must bear with betrayal_

She looked up. "The ice queen must be Khione. She sided with Gaea in the Giant War, so this must be revenge." I nodded. I was mad. Why did my mom have to be evil? I shook my head. That was her. I wouldn't be a pawn of the Olympians, either, though. I was going on this quest for my friends, nobody else.

I thought for a second. "They talked about the last frontier again. So it's confirmed that we have to go to Alaska. The five are the members of the seven that are captured, Frank, Leo, Percy, and Annabeth. But betrayal… Maybe from a quest member, but most likely from Camp Half-Blood or Jupiter. But we can't worry about that now. Let's move!" everyone nodded, and I took the book from Piper. I slipped it into my backpack, and walked back to the van.

"I call shotgun!" I yelled. I rolled into the seat, and buckled up. I heard Victoria grumbling. I grinned in spite of myself.

Piper said, "We're going to Quebec."

I nodded. "I'm assuming that's where Boreas and his kids live?" She nodded.

"I went there on my first quest." She shuddered. "Did Khione do something to Jason or you?" She shook her head.

"She tried to take him as an ice statue." I froze (no pun intended). "They freeze demigods?"

She nodded. I clenched my fists. I decided I would save them, or I would die trying. Nobody deserved that.

I sat there for the rest of the trip. When we got to Quebec, I knew we might meet a language problem, but Piper, Rydan, and I knew French, so we were good. Piper took us to a hotel. We stopped at the front door. The doorman looked at us, and his eyes narrowed. He pulled out a dagger.

"Demigods?" he said in English. I nodded.

"Oui. Nous sommes ici pour une audience avec le Seigneur Boreas." (Yes. We request an audience with Lord Boreas.)

He shook his head. "N Vous avez besoin d'une urgence ou d'une réunion prévue avec mon Seigneur." (No. You need to have an emergency or a scheduled meeting with my Lord.)

I started protesting. "Mais c'est une urgence! Je suis un enfant de Khione, et vous nous laisser passer !" (But this is an emergency! I am a child of Khione, and you will let us through!)

I watched him with satisfaction as he fumbled with a key card and unlocked the door.

"Ma mauvaise, monsieur. Je ne savais pas qui-" (My bad, sir. I did not realize who-)

"Ne vous en faites pas. Nous laisser passer juste." (Don't worry about it. Just let us through.)

He nodded furiously and handed me the key card.

"Haut-de-chaussée, monsieur." (Top floor, sir.)

I walked in, everyone else close behind.

"What did you say?" Hazel asked.

"J'ai dit que je- I mean, I said I was a child of Khione, and he let me through."

She nodded. "So Boreas must not know about this."

"Probably not."

I walked over to the elevator and inserted the key card. It opened, and we stepped inside.

We got out at the top floor, like the man had said, and I saw the penthouse. It was huge, icy, and according to my fellow questers, _cold_. I couldn't feel the cold, and I expanded the bubble a bit to encase them all. They flashed me grateful looks. I kept walking. I saw two men at the back of the penthouse. They walked forward, and when they saw me, their eyes widened. One of them I recognized. It was Zethes! The other must be Calias. He drew his sword, as did his brother. I saw everyone else fingering their weapons, but I cast out my mind to them.

_Don't attack. We need to do this peacefully._

They looked at me in shock, except for Harley and Rydan. I nodded in confirmation. They let go of their weapons reluctantly. Zethes stepped forward. He looked different than before. He was wearing the worst (and ugliest) clothes ever.

He spoke in English. "Boreas will see you now."

We walked in, and I saw a woman in the corner, flipping a dagger of ice. When she saw me, her eyes widened, then narrowed. I glared at her. A mini blizzard appeared in her hand. I kept walking. I saw a man about 40 sitting on an icy throne. I bowed, as did everyone else.

"Seigneur Boreas. Mon nom est Dalsyn, et ce sont mes amis. Je suis ici pour parler avec vous, mon seigneur."

(Lord Boreas. My name is Dalsyn, and these are my friends. I am here to speak with you, my lord.)

He looked at Khione. She nodded. He looked at me with an expression I couldn't understand. Maybe pity?

"You will not be leaving here," he said in heavily accented English. Khione, Zethes, and Calias attacked us. I somehow knew that if one of those blades touched my friends, they would be frozen solid. I thrust out my mind, and slammed it into Zethes' consciousness. He grabbed his head, and fell on the ground thrashing, completely unprepared for the mental attack. Khione was about to hit Harley when I pulled my shield out of nowhere and blocked. It froze my shield, but I broke the ice. Victoria and Ruby got their bows and started firing. Boreas watched the whole thing, like it had happened many times before. I glanced at the frozen warriors, and realized he _had_ seen this happen before. My rage increased, and I slashed at Calias. E blocked, but my staff didn't freeze. I spun back and blocked an attack from behind from Calias. The icy mist was increasing my strength, but it looked like Khione was stronger as well. I had to fight my mom.

"So be it," I muttered. I nodded to the girls, who were holding bows and in Harley's case, a spear. They all hit dead on, knocking Calias out of the battle. Piper was slowing down Zethes with charmspeak, and Hazel was trying to find any jewelry he had on. I stretched my mind to her.

_His buttons have small emeralds on them._ She caught my eye and grinned. She pulled her hand back, and he flew backwards, right into her _spatha_. He fell down, dripping ichor. Khione was fighting Rydan and Harley, and I was keeping her from being able to freeze them. Piper snuck up behind her. She spun around and froze Piper. Ruby shot her hand with an arrow, then her head. Victoria drew her lance and attacked. She thrust it into Khione's chest.

But it froze solid, and started cracking. She yanked it back, and I unfroze it. I concentrated, until everyone was protected from her magic. It was really draining, so I got into a corner and slumped down. My vision started getting blurry. I grabbed my flask of nectar and drank as much as I could. My energy rushed back, and I kept the protection going. I heard a scream, and knew it was Harley. I ran back in, and used ice to bring her back over to the corner. When I saw she had a gash all the way up her leg, I handed her the ambrosia and charged back in. I snuck up behind Khione and slammed my shield into her head. She collapsed, and Ruby put one more arrow in her head. She dissolved into the snow. I turned to the frozen people. I concentrated, and right before I saw black, I saw puddles of water around the people.

I woke up what seemed like seconds. I saw Piper talking to Boreas in French. I sat up, and saw Harley standing again. She saw me awake, and smiled. I looked at everyone else. Hazel and Rydan were fine, Ruby had a cut on her cheek, and Piper had a cut on the back of her leg that Victoria was treating. I saw Boreas had an angry look on his face. I tuned in to what they were saying.

"-Kidnapped the demigods, and that's why we were coming here, to warn you, Lord Boreas. She might have tried to dethrone you, and we needed help."

He nodded, and answered her rapidly. She paled. She noticed me, and waved me over. I saw that the demigods that had been frozen were gone, and she told me that Khione wasn't dead.

"She's not? Well, she's immortal, but shouldn't she be in Tartarus now, at least for a while?"

She shook her head. "Boreas said she evacuated to Alaska." I realized something.

"Wait a second! Remember the line of the prophecy that said one god is stronger in Alaska? That must be Khione!"

"Well in that case, we have a long way to go. Let's get to Alaska."

I nodded.

**AN: Hey guys, this is chapter 12. Please go vote for my poll on "Who is you favorite character?" Please, only KurlyCrazyKat has so far, so go do it! Stay tuned!**


	13. Chapter 13: Alaska, Here We Come

**Icy Winds**

**Chapter 13**

**Alaska, Here We Come**

**AN: Hey guys, this is the thirteenth chapter, and to Alaska they go! Last time, they were leaving Boreas' palace after defeating two of his children. Now they are off! They will get there next chapter, promise! Bye, and check out my new crossover!**

**Dalsyn's POV  
**

We got to the van and burned rubber. We had no idea if Khione was going to try getting revenge for attacking her, but we didn't want to take any chances. Soon we were on the outskirts of the city, and I started to relax. I fell asleep, and I had my first demigod dream.

_Has it gone well?_

_Yes, my lady. The demigods will be arriving in Alaska as planned._

_Good._ She paused for a second._ There is an intruder. Get him out of here!_

_As you wish, my lady._

I saw a slash of claws, and my dream faded.

I snapped my eyes open, covered in a cold sweat. I froze it and flicked it off, then turned to Victoria.

"How long have I been out?"

"Three hours. We would've woken you, but Harley said to leave you alone." I shot her a grateful glance. She seemed to smile to herself. I shrugged mentally. Girls make as much sense as the Labyrinth. I glanced at Rydan, who seemed uncomfortable sitting between a bunch of girls. I didn't blame him, but I grinned a bit. He glared at me. I pulled a bit of mist out of thin air and formed a bit of snow. I spun it around, then made it into a small length of chain, like a necklace. I slid it through my fingers and it _poof_-ed away. I smiled a bit, then shot my mind out to Rydan.

_Hey man, I'm going to see if I can teach you to attack people with your mind, okay?_

_How in the name of my dad's boss are we going to do that?_

I stretched my mind to Piper and the other girls, too, and spoke to them at the same time.

_Boo._

Their reactions were hilarious. Hazel jumped, Ruby dropped her dagger, which fell on her foot, Victoria yelped like a puppy, Harley looked around frantically, and Piper, well Piper screamed like a little girl.

"Dalsyn! ^!%&$! !%^%(%!^! ^%%#^&! &^%*^%!" I gaped at her. So did Hazel. She glared at me, and I flinched. She smirked triumphantly.

_I can still get in your mind. You guys really need to learn to defend your thoughts, the simplicity of getting into them is astounding. Here, I have an idea. Focus on the happiest thing ever, that and that only._

I could tell she was concentrating. I thrust at her mind, to find only one thought there; Jason. I pummeled at her. She wavered, and I slipped through a spot in her defenses. I slammed down on her consciousness, and she winced. I withdrew.

"This is so much like Eragon it's crazy. You did good for your first try, Piper." She nodded, and turned back to the steering wheel. I practiced with each of them until they were wincing at a mere brush on their minds. I handed them each a small piece of ambrosia.

"You're expecting too much of yourselves. I've been practicing this for nearly two years, and another demigod could still probably get through my defenses. This is much better than my first day."

Harley looked at me. "That's because you didn't have an awesome mentor."

"Thanks Harley. Now, I need some sleep, tis much practice still leaves me pretty tired. Wake me up in an hour or two.

My dreams were nonexistent, thankfully. It felt like mere seconds, but when Ruby started shaking me, we had stopped.

"We're at the gas station. We thought we should wake you. Victoria and Rydan are getting food right now. Harley went with them. Piper's loading the gas tank."

I blinked a few times, then saw we were at a 7-Eleven. I glanced over and saw Piper. I groaned.

"We could all use some food. We've been running on ambrosia and nectar for two days."

She nodded, and sat down opposite of me. Rydan ran in and threw the door open. "Monster- attack- giant," he sat down. I jumped out of the van and pulled out a sword. I swung it experimentally, and nodded. I ran out and saw a Cyclops attacking. I threw my sword at it, and it exploded into dust. I saw Hazel fighting a bunch of birds that were screeching like radar. I gasped.

"Stymphalian Birds! We need to help Hazel!" I saw Victoria shooting arrows, picking off two or three birds at a time. I pulled a spear out of nowhere and tossed it into the fray. I wasn't very good with throwing spears, but there were so many birds that it didn't matter. I saw a dozen birds go down, then I saw a dozen birds that were different from the from the rest. They started throwing metallic feather at Hazel and Victoria. One caught Hazel in the shoulder, then the leg. I froze a bird and ripped it apart, then threw an orb of ice into the fray. Ruby was shooting at unheard of speeds, and I saw Rydan coming back, ready to fight again. I saw him smashing birds down.

The flock was almost gone, and the rest flew away. I saw ten of the different birds still alive. I made a bow and arrow from ice and shot one in the head. I tumbled to the ground, and I was rewarded with a metallic feather to my left arm. The bow disappeared, replaced with a dagger. I chucked that at another bird. They flung feathers like crazy, and soon I was pinned to the round by two dozen of them. I thought for a second, then a light bulb went off in my head. I made a bunch of mist over the birds, then dropped it over them. I threw the mist together, and it formed ice. I heard a bunch of _thunk_s, and I used ice to pull the rest of the arrow feathers in my clothes. Frost spread over the holes, and I freed everyone but Hazel, who was in a giant lump of metal—silver, maybe platinum—until it shook, and it sunk into the ground. She looked around.

"They're gone!" I nodded.

"They took my hot dog!" Rydan complained. Harley and Ruby kicked him in the shins. He grimaced and flew into the air. He landed over at the van… Or what used to be the van. Now it was a bunch of cut up metal—from the Stymphalian bird feathers, I supposed—that wouldn't be getting us anywhere. I looked at Hazel.

"What did I do?" I grinned.

"Nothing, but I've got an idea." Rydan groaned.

I glared at him. "I hate your ideas."

I raised an eyebrow. "The ones that usually save your life?"

He shrugged. "They still usually end with one of us cut up or drained of energy." I shrugged.

"That's true." I turned back to Hazel. "Think you can summon"—I glanced at the van—" ten pounds of platinum or titanium? Silver or copper would work too." She nodded, and put her hand to the ground. I saw metal start coming out of the ground. Soon there was a bunch of platinum and silver laying on the ground. I tapped it.

"This'll work." I put frost over the metal, and levitated it. Then the metal started floating as well. I saw Hazel concentrating. I started flattening the metal by pushing the ice into the metal.

Soon it was a quarter-inch thick plate of metal. I bent it into the shape of a van, then spoke.

"Hop in." Everyone stared at me. "What? I can't recreate the entire engine, but would you rather the whole thing's made of ice and snow?" They shook their heads. I found as much stuffing as I could, "stitched" it back together with frost, and floated them into the "van". Frost crept over the vehicle, and I grinned.

"I will be driving, of course."

I saw everyone's look of horror when I announced that.

"Don't worry, I'll just be controlling the ice around the van, that way we'll be fine!" They nodded slowly, and I got in the passenger seat. We worked out that if we pretend Piper's the one driving, we'll be fine. I started moving the van, and soon we were nearing Alaska. It would still be another two hours, but we were getting closer.

**Line Break**

I stopped, exhausted. I slumped down in my seat. I looked over at Piper, who looked pretty tired as well. I saw Harley, Victoria, Hazel, and Ruby each laying on each other. I smiled when I saw them like that. Rydan was leaning on the edge of the van, eyes half-closed. I saw him drooling, and pulled out a camera. I snapped a picture, and dropped the camera out the window. Right before it hit the ground, it turned into snow, and blew off. I tapped him until he woke up. He looked at me groggily.

"You're on first watch. Piper fell asleep already." He nodded, and I switched seats with him. I brushed a little of Harley's hair out of her face, then I brought frost all around me a few inches thick, then drifted off into the realm of Morpheus.

**AN: There you go, that was chapter 13. If you've read the Inheritance Cycle, I suggest you go to my new PJO/IC crossover, Seas Apart. And review every story I have! Pies for the first reviewer on this chapter! (#)**


	14. Chapter 14: We Have Arrived

**Icy Winds **

**Chapter 14**

**We Have Arrived**

**AN: Hey guys, today I am starting something new. I need five reviews for my next update. I will keep typing, but the chapters won't come up until I get five more reviews, on any chapter. You guys are amazing, from the guest who reviewed to each and every one of you. Sorry for not updating earlier! Go check out Death is My Daddy's story "Silver Eyes and a Cruel Smile" and her other story that I can't remember the name of. Here is chapter 14!**

**Dalsyn's POV**

Ruby shook me awake.

"What do you need?" I said groggily, though it sounded more like, "whadyaneed?"

"It's your turn for watch. Piper and I have already done it." I nodded and I sat in the front of the van. I saw an occasional Hyperborean, but they were leaving us alone. I pulled a sword out of nowhere and stared at my reflection. I looked so _different_ from when I first came here. I sighed and pulled out a cleaning rag. I started polishing the sword.

After a while, I stopped polishing the sword and pulled out a dagger. I threw it out the window and right into a tree. It went _poof_ and reappeared in my hand. I grinned. If I had four throwing knives and could make them reappear, I could easily knock out quite a few enemies before they even reached me… I flipped it a few times, and dropped it. It vanished in another pop, and I reclined my seat. This could be a while.

I heard a noise. It didn't sound natural, that was for sure. I saw a wolf come out of the shadows. I breathed a sigh of relief. It was just a pack of wolves. Then I saw a man walking towards us. I snapped my fingers, and ice prodded everyone in the head. They sat up slowly. The man came closer. My nerves were going crazy. The entire van encased itself in a foot thick wall of ice. I made the ice float, and got us away as fast as I could. By now, everyone was up, and they were glaring at me.

"Wolves. Not regular ones. I saw a man too, I think that they were _lycanthropes_."

"Woah dude, speak English, or French maybe."

But Piper had paled. "Lycaon. If he's after us… Get us out of here, NOW!" I threw the car forward. I glanced at Hazel.

"A little help?" She nodded, and the van started going faster. I saw a wolf following us, but I shot an ice spike at it. It got hit in the forefoot, and it stopped. I made the spike expand, then I made it disappear. That would leave it with a good wound. I would have killed it, but you needed silver. Silver…. The Hunters! I knew they would hate me for this, but I concentrated. I closed my eyes, and saw everywhere there was snow. I found the Hunters on the edge of a flurry. I increased the snow, and brought it over them. I felt a huge energy drain, but I kept going. I saw a bent knife lying on the ground. I turned it to snow, and brought it to the van. I grabbed a half dozen arrows, and then opened my eyes. I gasped, but saw the silver weapons lying on my lap. I tossed three arrows to Rub, three to Victoria.

"Shoot well." I picked up the bent knife. I froze it, and started to bend it with my powers. I slowly straightened. I handed it to Rydan. I saw Piper pull a silver dagger from a hidden pocket. If she'd run into Lycaon once, maybe… Wait a second. Fire. That would help. I hated fire, but if we got a vial of Greek Fire and caught a wolf on fire while they were tightly knit together, we could stop them. We had two knives, and half a dozen arrows that were affective. I told them my plan.

We decided I would injure them as much as I could with my ice powers, and then the rest would finish them off. Hazel had summoned as much silver as she could, and we now had 18 arrows and four knives. I hopped out of the van, icy spears surrounding me. I saw a wolf, and then I saw Lycaon. I immediately threw the spears, stabbing six wolves in the head and chest. I saw one slowly disintegrating. I looked at the van, and saw Ruby and Victoria shooting at the werewolves. I threw more icy weapons, and I saw Piper and Rydan attacking head-on. Piper almost got bit, but I threw up an ice shield and the wolf cracked its face. I pulled out the knife I had, and ran towards Lycaon. I hurled the knife at him. He threw up his hands to catch it, but right before he could, it went _poof_ into snow. It reappeared next to him, and hit him in the head. He started to dissolve. He disappeared, and the wolves scattered. Apparently, if you kill their leader, they flip out and leave. One snapped at me one last time. I sidestepped and stabbed it.

I high-fived everyone, then said,

"Let's get to Alaska."

They nodded. I hopped back in the van, and started "driving" again. I stopped near the border, and woke up Piper. She pretended to drive up to the border, and we got through.

"If we survive this, we're ditching the van and flying home." I said. Piper nodded. I stretched out my senses, and saw all kinds of things; but I saw a large blurry spot near a large lake at the top of Alaska. According to the sign, it was Lake Teshekpuk. I focused in on the spot I was seeing, and made out a building. It looked like it was covered in ice. I realized that must be where Khione was! I looked at Piper.

"I found out where they were. The very tip of Alaska. It's called Lake Teshekpuk."

"Of course!" Piper said. "If she's surrounded by water, she'd have an almost endless arsenal."

Just then, an Iris-Message appeared in front of her. She pulled over. It was Chiron, and he looked worried.

"Jason was captured today," he said. "Eidolons possessed a camper and got him. We have enchantments from Lady Hecate and her children to protect us now, but I thought you should know."

Piper looked ready to burst into tears. She was horror-struck. I started driving again.

"Don't worry Piper. We'll save him. And when we do, Khione is going to get a piece of our minds."

She nodded.

I almost died twice that day. Of course, for some reason, all the monsters started attacking only me. Like when—well, when we fought another Hyperborean was a good example.

We didn't do a thing to it, but it charged towards the van. I turned to snow and reappeared to fight it. I brought Harley with me, because she was the second-best fighter we had. She pulled out a spear and shield, and attacked. She was a demon, even without armor. She ripped it apart before it could even get ten yards. She stabbed it in the back of the knee, then jumped up its bent leg. She stabbed it right in the stomach, and it shattered. I stared at her. I grabbed her hand, and she blushed. We vanished, and reappeared in the van.

I looked at her. She was still blushing. I dismissed it as girls being girls. I pulled my I-pod out of thin air and turned the music on.

A few hours later, including a game of truth or dare and 20 questions, we were almost there. We had a map, and we were getting close. I checked on the lake every once and a while, but couldn't see anything else. I had heard a roar that sounded like a drakon, but Alaska did have the greatest monster population in the world, including the Mare Nostrum. I had killed a lot of griffins by hurling ice daggers, but other than that, we were fine.

The second time I almost died was from a giant griffin the size of a truck. It ripped the top of the van off and grabbed me.

"Darn it. Now I have to—" Then it dropped me. It _dropped_ me, almost six hundred feet in the air! I plummeted, and remembered what I would do when I jumped off a Pegasus. I curled into a ball and spun. Ice and frost slowly gathered around me. It was an inch thick when I made a ramp. It was positioned so that I would start rolling, then it would send me flying through the air again, but at a safer height. I went flying off the ramp and stayed curled up until I stopped rolling. I stretched out my mind, but couldn't feel anyone. I turned into snow, and started searching, but I was too close to the ocean. I could tell, there was a huge blizzard over it. I cast out my mind and barely touched another; it was Harley's!

_Keep going. Don't look for him._

I could only hope she would listen. I felt snow swirling around me, and I set off running.

Now, normally I can only sprint, but the snow kept replenishing my energy, so I had run nearly ten miles in ten hours and hadn't broken a sweat. I sat down on a makeshift seat of ice and pulled a sandwich from my backpack. I ate it and stood again. I was still eighty miles from the lake, but if I teleported a quarter of a mile every mile I made, I could cut my time by a lot. I would have to seen the place though, or else I couldn't teleport there. I teleported about a half of a mile forward and kept running.

I sat down. It had been a day and a half, and I was five miles from the lake. They were probably already there, but I would keep going. I teleported as far as I could see over and over again. Soon I saw the lake in the distance, and teleported to the very edge of it. I couldn't see the van, so I assumed they were fighting a monster or something. I couldn't help but be a bit nervous for them. Then I saw the largest monster I had ever seen.

It was an Ice Drakon.

**Harley's POV**

That stupid griffin! He had just held my hand, and now he gets captured. I pulled out a knife and threw it at the griffin as hard as I could. Apparently my rage made me stronger, because it hit it in the wing, and I saw it drop something. Then it all disappeared in the blizzard that was passing over. Piper stopped the van. I looked around.

"Where is he? We've got to look for him!"

"There's another problem, too. Without him, we can't drive the van."

Hazel shook her head. "He came up with a back up plan. He said I would be able to move the van if I had to. It would be draining, but it would be able to get us where we needed to go."

I nodded. "He was too smart to not have a back up."

Then I heard a voice in my head. _Keep going,_ it said. _Don't look for him._ I looked at Hazel.

"We have to keep going. I think a god told me to keep going."

"How? This is beyond the gods. And only one demigod— That's it! Dalsyn said for us to keep going. That was him you heard, I'd bet Katoptris for it."

"It was such a weak message… Maybe he's hurt."

I snorted. "Him, hurt over a little fall? He probably made a ramp and did tricks as he fell. He's jumped off a Pegasus too many times to get hurt from a fall. He probably hurt the earth more than himself."

Ruby grinned. I smiled too, but I felt an emotion I'd never felt before. I couldn't tell what it was. I shrugged it off as anxiety and nerves. I looked at Hazel.

"You up for it?" She nodded.

When we got there, we saw a castle made out of ice. Dalsyn walked out of it. He looked ticked.

"Thanks guys, get here an hour and a half late and leave me to kill an Ice Drakon and about… two hundred and fifty monsters."

I gaped at him.

"Well, this _is _the middle of a blizzard. Anyways, they were mostly half-frozen hellhounds and empousae, along with the occasional dive-bombing griffin." Rydan shook his head.

"Only you, man. Only you."

"Hey, I had to use a _LOT_ of strategy. Only way I won, actually. If I was like Ares, and just went, "smash." I would've been decimated. Did you know snowflakes are deadly when sharpened?"

I stared at him. "Seriously? You killed an army of monsters with _snowflakes_?"

He scratched the back of his neck. "Well, I also bent light, blew up, and shattered them."

"Bent light? How—" He held his hands up before Victoria could finish. "I'll explain later. Right now, we've got to fight about one thousand seven hundred fifty angry monsters and a snow goddess to fight."

I squeaked. "That many? But why?"

His expression turned grim. "Because they have five very powerful demigods. They want to demoralize us. Also, watch out, Khione wants us alive. She'll try to catch you guys. She can't catch me—her ice powers are worthless against me—but she can and will try to catch you. I'll protect you as best I can, but it won't be easy."

Everyone nodded. "Let's do this."

**Dalsyn's POV**

**(when he arrived at the lake)**

As I stared at the drakon, I got an idea. Annabeth had told me that Ice Drakons could go into a crystal form. If I could do that, I would be able to shatter it with my powers. I charged at it, and swung my staff at its head. It blew icy breath at me, but it stunk. The ice went on to me and stuck like iron filings to a magnet, and slowly I got armor and a shield of ice and snow appeared. I charged again, and realized the only way to get it into crystal form would be either lulling it into a sense of false security, or to make fire. I smirked at my idea. I charged head on. It swung its tail from behind and clobbered me—or should I say, _tried_ to clobber me. I turned into snow right before the impact, but it obviously thought it had killed me. It slowly started to gleam, the eyes disappeared, and the whole thing went to its crystal form. I reappeared thirty yards away and clapped as loudly as I could. All the snow in the area started shaking, and the crystal/drakon vibrated. I continued to vibrate it, until it shattered at its resonant frequency. I ran towards the castle and entered through the doors of ice.

When I got there, I was met with a not-so-friendly welcome of two hundred or so monsters. I smiled. A ball of ice formed in my hand, and I chucked it at the nearest monster. It dissolved immediately. I threw a shard of ice into a hellhound's throat, and the battle began.

I slashed everywhere with my scythe. It seemed some of the monsters hesitated before attacking me, because of my weapon choice. It disappeared in a poof and the sword from before came into my hands. Every monster that came within three feet of me was decimated. I knocked back empousae and ripped apart Cyclopes. I hurled a bolt of ice into a monster and kept fighting. Every time I was attacked from behind, they were ripped apart. Soon the entire army was in panic. I closed my eyes and turned to snow. I saw how many snowflakes there were, and my messed up brain thought about how much they looked like shurikens, or ninja stars.

_Ninja stars… No way!_

I cut the slightest bit of ice off each flake, then enlarged them to about an inch in length, and about twenty millimeters thick. I hurled them towards the ground and the monsters. They hit everywhere. Now, normally an inch of ice won't do much, but when you're being hit by thousands of them, you won't be faring very well. The monsters stumbled around, bits of ichor flowing from their many wounds. I made icicles overhead, which fell and hit their marks with sickening _crack_s. I looked down to see the monsters gone. I gaped, I hadn't thought it would work. I reappeared and walked out the door. The second I did, I gasped for breath and doubled over. I straightened and put my hands on top of my head to catch my breath. I fell over, and was captured in black.

I woke up… Well, I wasn't sure how long it was, but I could tell from the sun it had been about an hour. I knew that they still hadn't arrived, so I waited.

And waited….

Until they got here.

**Present Time**

I walked forward. Everyone had told me to stay back after everything I had done, but I wouldn't. I would fight until I was dead, and I wouldn't stop. I just had to. I saw the first monster, and it looked to be a giant of some sort. Then it drew a javelin and hurled it straight at my chest. My eyes widened. I started to move, but Harley dived at me and knocked me to the side. I jumped back up and froze the javelin solid. It shattered. He drew a sword. He stared at me, and I saw with a shock his eyes were bright red.

"Do you really challenge me, demigod?" he said.

My eyes widened. He was some sort of immortal, otherwise he wouldn't try to provoke me into challenging him. The real question was, _which_ immortal was he?

I heard Harley gasp. Her face contorted into a look of anger, and she unstrapped a javelin from her back. She hurled it at the man, and it almost hit him in the chest. He grabbed it right before impact and it shattered. He grinned evilly.

"So, the hot head spawn survived. Didn't think you would, after your sister was so easy." I was completely mystified. Harley had a sister?

I saw her eyes narrow. "You! I'll—I'll," she didn't finish. She charged him, and he sidestepped. She swung her sword and cut him along the side. Ice came to the wound and froze over it. It flew off, and he was healed.

"Khione blessed him!" I shouted to her. I concentrated on keeping the snow from him, but I was met with an even stronger force. It must have been Khione. I searched for her mind, and attacked it. She immediately fought back, and she went into my mind.

_You will claim your place as my son, or you shall die. I offer no mercy to the protectors of the gods. What have they done for you? If you join us, you will be immortal. Then we will destroy the gods once and for all._

I shook my head, and withdrew. I pulled out my staff and activated the scythe. I ran up to the man and attacked.

He was smiling now. "You think you foolish demigods can defeat the Titan of Destruction?" My eyes widened.

"Perses!" He nodded and blocked my blow. "I was wondering when someone would catch on." He slammed his foot into the ground, and we went flying. Harley and Victoria were lucky. They landed in bushes. Rydan, Piper, Hazel and I hit the side of the castle. I heard cracking sounds, and every time I tried to breathe, it was just a wheezing noise. I started to sit up, but my chest exploded in agony. My vision started to get blurry, and I just had time to grab my nectar and take a sip before my eyes started to shut. I struggled, and managed to look up. I saw the two girls taking on the Titan, Victoria's long brown hair whipping around and her blue eyes filled with rage. Harley looked much the same, her brown eyes were so dark they looked almost blood red. They were almost blurs, but Perses was just as fast. I looked down at myself, and nearly puked.

I had bone coming out of my chest, and I could see my lung. It had a small hole in it. I poured some nectar over the gash, and the hole resealed itself. I started breathing normally again, and I saw my rib sliding into place. I ate a square of ambrosia and started feeling feverish. I stopped, deciding any more could kill me. I saw Rydan doing a bit better than me, and he was flying, but his back was covered in cuts, and he looked like he would have a bruise all over by tomorrow, if we survived. I shook my head. Knowledge was one thing, but I wasn't a very good fighter, honestly.

I may have seemed it, but I wasn't very fast either. I made up for it with a high amount of analysis, but if someone switched techniques, I was either screwed, or I learned something knew and destroyed them. Lack of knowledge was hard, but if you weren't wise with your knowledge, it could be even worse. I sat up, ignoring the pains in my chest that felt like I was being gored by a water buffalo, and looked at the battle. I could tell my arm might be broken, so using my staff was a no. It required two hands to wield properly. Thankfully it was my left arm, so my sword materialized in my right, and I slowly stood. The second I did, I gasped and fell back to the ground. I saw that Piper and Hazel were getting back up, and Rydan was already back in the fight, keeping the monsters from getting to the girls.

My head kept spinning, so I put my head down. I heard a monster approaching—a dracaena, from the sound of it—and summoned a bit of ice. It formed a small orb, which I used as a camera of sorts and saw the incoming monster. It flew into the thing's head, and it exploded. The orb poofed, and fell as snow. I groaned. Even the small act left me tired. I put ice and snow around my body and started pushing everything back into place. I screamed, and I heard Perses laughing.

When the pains subsided, I sat up. I was still lightheaded, but I was back in the game. I brought ice into the form of my armor, and I charged at the Titan from behind. He swung around with his massive two-handed sword and blocked my first sword blow. I grit my teeth and my blade grew a foot longer with ice. I made an orb of ice and hurled it at him. Right before it hit, it glowed and vanished. I realized my powers wouldn't work, and forces of destruction—including blizzards—were his domain. I saw Rydan hovering over Perses, the girls behind him. I swung my sword again, and the two blades collided. I dropped to one knee, and he smirked triumphantly. Then a spear went through his stomach, and I pushed off any snow at that area as Harley yanked out the spear. Suddenly, he was gone.

I saw his massive sword lying on the ground. Harley picked it up, and it shrank a bit, but it was still huge. She sheathed her own sword and grinned. Her rage was still in her eyes, and she looked almost insane with that grin on her face. I turned to the army, which currently was behind a wall of gold. I raised an eyebrow at Hazel. She shrugged, and the wall collapsed. The front monsters collapsed, as they had been pushing against the wall. I made winds push them back, then ice stabbed them. I kept them back, and Hazel and Piper charged. Right before they hit the monsters, I let go of the winds and most of the monsters stumbled. I wiped the sweat off my forehead and followed them.

The next two hours were a blur. I saw everyone fighting to their greatest extent.

Harley was a whirlwind. After obtaining Perses' sword, she seemed to gain his powers of destruction as well. She annihilated anything near her. Soon she was standing in the center of a pile of golden dust, and she was still going. Her eyes looked almost red, and the monsters themselves shied away from her like she had Aegis. When the army was nearly destroyed, they started to retreat in fear. She followed them and crushed the remaining forces. She seemed more like her sister Clarisse than ever before. She turned back to us, and started to calm down.

"What was that Perses was talking about? You have a sister?" She shook her head.

"I _had_ a sister. She was—she was killed by monsters led by Perses. A satyr saved me just in time. Her name was Kay—Kayla." She looked about ready to cry. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be okay."

She nodded and wiped her eyes. We walked up towards the top floor when we heard a crash.

**AN: Okay, this was a whopper. Four thousand words without author's notes, and exactly seven pages. This sure took a while, but it's been busy. Hope you guys enjoyed, but why didn't anyone check out my poll? I asked, nobody did. Anyways, Hope you liked! I saw you, sonofsnow! We're like half-brothers if we're both children of Khione! Anyways, everyone review, an you'll get the next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15: Who You Are

**Icy Winds**

**Chapter 15**

**Who You Are, And A Mysterious Escape**

**AN: Hey guys, I got five reviews, so let's get five more! There might be one or two more chapters after this. Also, my author's notes are important, so READ THEM BOTH. Anyways, here's the chapter!**

**3rd Person POV**

Dalsyn and Rydan sat there flabbergasted at Harley's horrible past. Victoria looked at them. She looked at Dalsyn, then the others. The crash was forgotten momentarily.

"Look at us. We're on a quest together, and we hardly even know each other's pasts." They each slowly nodded.

Dalsyn started. "Well, I lived in an orphanage since I was two. Then, when I was ten, it was bankrupted, and it burned down, which is how I met Rydan. Then one day, we were "adopted"—he made air quotes at adopted—by a person who turned out to be an empousa, and then Laistrygonians came, and we were saved by Zethes. He gave us passports, then drove us across the border. We were attacked by the Minotaur, which was killed by Nico, who jumped out of the shadows and killed him. Then we were taken to camp, did Capture the Flag, made Artemis mad by accidentally stealing her bow"—there were some chuckles at this—" and finally got the quest after a bunch of normal life at CHB. Victoria?"

"Well, I was led by a satyr, and was attacked by a 'friend', who was actually an empousa, which I managed to kill with the satyr's crutches, which had Celestial Bronze on the tip. After that, we had pretty smooth sailing."

Now Ruby spoke up. "I made it here like Rydan and Dalsyn, Nico rescued me. I was living with my dad, who threw me out of the house after a hellhound attacked me. I was fighting off a Laistrygonian when he jumped out of a shadow and stabbed the thing in the face. After that, well, you know what happened." They nodded, Rydan, Harley, and Dalsyn had been there, and the others had heard about it.

**Dalsyn's POV**

Piper and Hazel explained their many adventures, all the way up to when they met. I looked around, and my eyes narrowed. Then I saw a light flying towards us.

"Look out!" I slammed into Harley, and we careened towards the wall. I caught a glimpse of a person streaking past. Wait a second. A person?

I looked at it closer, ignoring the bright light at the moment. Wait a second… Leo? How did he get out? I saw the rest of the prisoners running down the stairs. Percy saw me and he attacked. I blocked him a few times, but he knocked my staff to the side and held his sword at my throat. He kicked me to the ground and was about to stab me when I rolled to the side and turned into snow. His brows knit together, until Annabeth spoke up.

"Why was he with you? He's a traitor!" She all but yelled. I reappeared, and Percy stabbed me. His eyes widened when it went right through me. I shook my head.

"I swear by the Styx I didn't willingly betray you. An eidolon possessed me." The prisoners' eyes widened. Piper ran up and hugged Jason. Frank and Hazel did the same.

"Now, can you take this sword out of my gut? I would prefer not to keep my stomach made of snow."

He nodded, and capped Riptide. My flesh came back, and I wiped my brow. I looked up at everyone. Leo stood up.

"I heard. So, we gonna fight Ice Queen again?" I grinned, I couldn't help it. I nodded.

"Otherwise, she'll keep infiltrating the camp, like water leaking through a dam." At this, Percy busted out laughing.

"We have—we have a dam hole. A—a dam hole!" He fell over laughing. Annabeth smiled next to him. He straightened.

"Inside joke. Anyways…." He turned to Annabeth. "Since you're the mega—genius here, why don't you make a miracle plane to kick Khione's butt?"

She smiled a bit. I felt a bit hurt. I was quest leader, and yet he turned to someone who wasn't even part of it to make a plan. She opened her mouth to speak, but I cut her off.

"Well, if we have Leo go in first, he can distract Khione, and she most likely won't have any more monsters or freeze-dried warriors, considering I unfroze them all in Quebec."

The two glared at me. "Who asked you?"

"Well, as quest leader, I believe I'm allowed to state an idea. What's wrong with that?" I asked innocently.

Percy's eyes darkened, and he pulled out his pen. My eyes narrowed, and frost started creeping up the pen. His hand started smoking, and he dropped the pen and shook his hand. He glared at me. I shrugged. Then I turned to Annabeth.

"As you were saying? Sorry if I seemed like a jerk, but I _am _leader, and it's kind of annoying to not be acknowledged at all."

She nodded. "Sorry about that, he's used to it being just us."

I nodded in understanding.

She explained, and slowly a mad grin crept up my face. I couldn't help it, by the end I busted out laughing.

She looked at me funny. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, I'm just thinking of what the Stoll's reactions will be when I tell them about this."

Slowly she smiled too. "This will be fun."

I nodded. "Let's go." I stood up. She did too, and Leo pulled a small machine from his pocket. He threw it up the stairs, and the doors swung open. I heard a sound of shock, and stifled a laugh. Then I heard a bang, and we ran in through the doors. My eyes widened when I saw the inside.

**AN: A bit of a cliffy, and a pretty short chapter, sorry it's been so long, but I just got the fifth review. I also have a beta now, ShimmeringDaisyFace. Her stories are really good, go check 'em out! Anyways, PEACE OUT!**


	16. Chapter 16: The Escape And The End

**Icy Winds**

**Chapter 16**

**The Escape And The End**

**AN: Hey guys, this is the escape, where the prisoners trapped in ice get out themselves and the end of this story. Also, say hi to ShimmeringDaisyFace, daughter of Hades!**

**Beta AN: Hi, peoples of Earth. I'm Daisy, daughter of Hades. You may know me, you may not. Now, because this story is awesome, I'm going to let you start reading it. Have fun!**

Leo was mad. He had went through all this work just to get captured again. And now he didn't even have his tool belt! The son of Hephaestus was in a cage that warded off his pyrokinesis, and Khione was only minutes away from turning him into a Leo-sickle. Then his trusty Phillips-head fell out of his sleeve. Leo had almost forgotten about it, the screwdriver he had from the very beginning, the one he used to re-circuit Coach Hedge's megaphone. He grinned at the thought. Leo reached into his hidden pocket and pulled out a half-dozen different attachments to the screwdriver. He set to work.

After about an hour, the file had almost gotten through the bar. After that, Leo could slip through. He had already sent his guard, an empousa this time, to Tartarus. The repair boy slipped through the bars half-way, then was able to set his left hand on fire and move the bar after super-heating it. He threw fireballs at the other demigods' captors and let them out. They slipped past Khione, and then Leo snuck up on a monster—a Hyperborean—and the fire-user exploded into flames. He broke through the doors right before Khione came back, closed them, and met up with the questers.

Now they were about to _fight_ the Ice Queen, and Leo wondered if this would be as easy as they thought it was. There was no time for that though.

Leo charged into the room. He threw a blazing hammer straight at a Hyperborean, and it shattered into sand. He swung the hammer around, amazed by how many monsters had gotten in so fast. He saw Khione fighting her son and Harley. They were at a standstill, their ice powers couldn't do anything and Harley was better than Khione at fighting, but Khione was still a goddess. When Victoria joined in with her lance, Khione flipped out. She started glowing, and Leo barely shut his eyes in time. When he opened them, lying on the ground was Dalsyn, Harley and Victoria. They opened their eyes and looked around.

"Closed our eyes." Harley whispered. Leo assumed that the pure power from the blast had knocked them down. But Dalsyn didn't get up. After a second, he disappeared. Ten seconds later, he reappeared in a flash of white light. When he opened his eyes though, one of them was bright violet. Harley and Ruby gasped. He looked at them.

"What?" Then he fell to his knees. "Ouch, I have way too much in my mind. Someone get me a freakin' Pensieve." Rydan and Harley chuckled. The demigods looked at them quizzically.

"A Pensieve is a special bowl from Harry Potter that allows you to take thoughts and put them in the bowl, then go back later and look at them again, if needed. He explained it to me. That's the problem with being his friend, he reads too much. He stole a book once just to read it. He never gave it back." Dalsyn glared at him playfully. His violet eye glowed. Then the son of Khione grabbed his face. Harley put her hand on his shoulder.

"You all right?" she asked. He nodded. Then he stood up. "I—I saw a woman. She put her hand over my eye, and then she vanished and I was back." Harley raised an eyebrow.

"I have a theory to who it is, but we have other problems. Khione is—" **BOOM. **Then Khione reappeared, and she had two Hyperboreans behind her with ten-foot clubs in hand. They charged, and she smirked. Then the giants shattered, and her smirk vanished. The goddess of snow glared at Dalsyn, who's eye was glowing again. Leo thought that was seriously creepy, but he didn't say anything. He shot fire at the goddess, and he saw a beam of light flying towards her as well. The fire-user looked over and saw Victoria with an orb of light in her hand. The daughter of Apollo hurled it, then her eyes widened when she saw what she had done. Rydan pulled out a sword and attacked. Then about thirty ice warriors came into appearance. Leo was about to throw fire at them, but a wave hit them and they melted. Percy grinned at him.

"You weren't going to leave us out, were you?"

Leo grinned right back. He threw a small ball of Celestial Bronze at Khione, which hit her right in the chest. Cables exploded from the gadget, and she was completely encased. A gag went over her mouth, and Dalsyn walked up to her and looked down. She glared at him, and he glared right back. Then… BOOM! She flew back, and so did Dalsyn. His eye had turned red and looked mechanical. Leo realized it _was_ metal, and it probably caused the explosion. It slowly turned back to violet, and Dalsyn looked around.

"What happened?" Dalsyn asked. Leo chuckled.

"Oh not much, you exploded and knocked out your mom." Leo said jokingly.

Dalsyn looked at Khione with distaste. "How do we get her to Olympus? I can turn us into snow and teleport us, but—" Then they all vanished in a bright flash of light. They reappeared at the Empire State Building. Dalsyn shouldered Khione and walked in. The guy at the desk looked at them.

"What do you need?" He asked, obviously bored.

"Six hundredth floor, or I'll freeze your head solid."

"There is no six hundredth floor, kid. Scram." He said without looking up from his book. Dalsyn shrugged, and made a finger gun.

"Pow." Then the guy had a frozen head. Leo pushed on it, and it wobbled around. Then Percy spoke up.

"We should get back to camp. We'll let everyone know what happened, then you guys will come back from Olympus. Zeus doesn't like me much, especially after all seven of us turned down immortality. We each just got a boost in powers, besides me. I got Hades and Hestia back on the council."

Dalsyn nodded. He grabbed the key card and dragged Khione into the elevator. The quest members followed him. They went in as Linkin Park played. The questers got to the top floor, and came out. They all gasped when they saw the city.

Dalsyn walked out, and Khione started to stir. He dropped her, and she was knocked back out. He picked her back up, and they eventually made their way to the throne room. Dalsyn had been to Olympus once before, on the summer solstice as a sort of field trip. They almost didn't take him, but he managed to convince them. Rydan came too, but they were still in awe.

Dalsyn got up to the doors and made an icy, battering ram with a spear-like tip, and swung it at the wooden doors. They blew open and splinters and chunks of wood flew everywhere. The 14 Olympians stared at him in shock, except for Hermes, who was laughing.

"Oops." Dalsyn said, sheepishly. Then Apollo started laughing a bit too. Zeus looked like he was going to kill them, but right before he threw his master bolt, Hera stopped him.

"Remember the Fates?" She hissed. He nodded, and settled for glaring at Dalsyn. He didn't give a crap about Zeus and his anger issues, he was just there to deal with his "mom". He looked at the other gods.

"Well, I'm Dalsyn Lark, as you know. We came here to—" Then Zeus said,

"Why do you not bow?" Dalsyn started laughing.

"Why don't I bow to _you_? Because you're a power-hungry brat. Go ahead, kill me. That's exactly what everyone would expect of you, kill the first person to disrespect you. Just because you think you're better than everyone else. If I were a god, I'd challenge you for your throne just because of your lust for power and your arrogance, not to mention your paranoia. You almost killed Percy because you thought he was a threat, when all he's done is protect you. So yeah, you've done a s***ty job of ruling Western Civilization."

Zeus hurled his master bolt straight at him, and right before impact, a woman appeared and grabbed the bolt. She glared at Zeus. Dalsyn realized with a shock it was the same person who had fixed his eye. She pulled out a dagger and walked towards Zeus.

"You dare try to kill him for speaking the truth? You are a power-hungry idiot, and if you don't improve yourself soon, you'll be gone for eternity. You may think you are more powerful than me. No, I am Chaos, the creator. I will make you fade if you try to kill any of them, and the rightful king will take over." She said threateningly. Zeus gulped and nodded. Or nodded as much as he could with a dagger at his neck. Then she turned to the demigods.

"Now, Khione betrayed you to Gaea, they take her here as a prisoner, yet you still don't listen to them?" Chaos snapped her fingers, and Khione was in a jail cell. Then she flashed tothe demigods to Camp Half-Blood.

They blinked a few times before realizing they were standing by the campfire. Everyone noticed them after "I Am My Own Great-Great-Great Grandpa" ended. Piper jumped up, and so did Hazel.

"You guys made it! Did Zeus have another temper tantrum? Piper asked. Thunder rumbled at this. The daughter if Aphrodite rolled her eyes and so did Dalsyn.

"He tried to attack me with his master bolt." He said.

She looked puzzled. "Tried?" Then Dalsyn looked at Harley pleadingly, and she couldn't help but notice how his eyes were completely mismatched. _Darn Khione and her godly form_, she thought. She explained what Chaos did to save him. By the end she was nodding approvingly.

Then the moment Dalsyn had dreaded happened. Annabeth came over to him.

"I saw what happened to your eye, but what about the meeting?" Dalsyn sighed. He thrust out his mind and fed her the images. By the end she was shaking. She glared at Dalsyn, and he shrugged.

"I've never done that before, and I'm not known for being gentle when I do this. I don't know how I do this mind stuff, but I can. It all started with Artemis, actually. I'll tell you later." He finished quickly when he saw the curiosity in her eyes.

That was another difference between Dalsyn and most demigods. It was nearly impossible to see his emotions sometimes, much like Reyna. But his eyes never revealed a thing, yet Reyna's could. It was strange to some demigods, along with the fact he wasn't dyslexic or ADHD. In fact, it as rumored he had sat in his cabin for six hours straight listening for the slightest sound that the Hunters of Artemis were nearby. The son of Khione yawned. Then Chiron finally noticed the returned.

"And now the members of the quest have returned!" he announced. Everyone clapped and asked them a lot of questions, but Chiron seemed to realize they were exhausted, so he let them leave.

Dalsyn didn't sleep that night. He sat in his room, thinking about everything. But one person kept coming to his mind. Harley. She was amazing, such a nice person. She was shy sometimes, and she was cu—what the?! Where did _that_ come from? Anyways, he finally drifted off thinking about her.

Rydan was in the woods. He was going with Leo to maybe make some metal versions of his wings, like the ones Daedalus made. After a while, they both left. Rydan sat in his cabin, thinking of when he was back in the dorm, living with Dalsyn. It had been so long… but it felt longer than normal. He knew if he had the choice, he would keep this life. It was the best one he ever had, even if he had yet to meet his dad. Then he found the letter.

_I may not have met you, but I'm glad you used the money well. And your friend will be in anywhere and nowhere soon, don't look for him. With love, Thanatos._

_P.S. Tell Nico to come visit me sometime, will you? It gets lonely down here with nobody but Sisyphus whining. _Rydan grinned at that part. But Dalsyn would be gone? Don't look for him? He shrugged. _Good night Ruby and Dad,_ he thought right before he drifted off.

Harley was still thinking about Dalsyn. She wasn't normally like this. She felt so _different_ around him. She shook her head. When she got to her bunk that night, she looked out the window and saw Clarisse and Chris holding hands. Maybe things weren't as bad as they looked. Maybe demigods _could_ have a peaceful era. With that thought in her mind, she fell into Morpheus' realm.

**AN: Hey guys, this is the end. Pretty short. Now, this will have a sequel (yay!), and it's called "Arctic Storm". Thanks for all your support, and check out Hands of Destiny's new story. Goodbye, see you at the sequel.**


	17. Chapter 17: AN

**AN: Hey everyone, just wanted to let you know that the sequel is up! Remember, I need a few OC's, so send them to this story or Arctic Storm (the sequel), or you can PM them to me. Here's the form:**

**Name:**

**Godly Parent:**

**Mortal?:**

**Age:**

**Weapons:**

**Weakness(es):**

**Strength(s):**

**Bio (quick history):**

**Thanks and I hope you all enjoyed my story, and that you also enjoy the sequel! Just remember to review, it won't kill me if you don't but it's not hard and it's my fuel for the story, so two reviews currently are driving me to slower updates. So go check out that sequel! And for mortal, that's if they aren't a demigod.**


End file.
